Lonely Heart
by CherryBlossomWish
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a vampire. A very lonely one at that- not that he wants to admit it. He follows this loneliness to find his 'soul mate' and comes across the young and beautiful Yugi. His original plan was to kill this 'mate' and be done with it, but after he sees this beautiful Yugi, will his plan change? Request from Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha. Vampfic. Rivalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story requested by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha. Please Enjoy! :) **

**Also... Dedicated to... Neko Kyutsuki HyuugaUchiha. :) **

* * *

A lonely heart.

A lonely soul.

Usually I wouldn't care- Usually I'd ignore this dull ache in my heart- but now, it's too unbearable. I'm lonely. Sure, I've got loser idiots surrounding me as if they really believe we're friends. Tch, it's annoying.

If I could, I'd hide myself in a cave, feed on the weak and study worldwide philosophy. But, alas, I can't survive with this lonely hole building in the back of my heart; an organ I knew not of. So, I join this clan of creatures' like me, I lead them, I search. I search for this 'destined' person. My plan is usually to kill this 'soulmate' of mine and carry on with my sorry existence. That's the whole plan.

Continue living.

Continue thinking.

…Life is lonely as a vampire.

It is- It really is. The humans you know, you either kill for food or watch them slowly die to sickness or age. It's depressing. I watched my father die, my mother, my cousins… It's been so long since I last saw their faces.

I think… At least three hundred years was the last time I set eyes on their smiling faces.

_It's over though_.

All over. They're gone. Dead. Bones- no, not even. They're rotten skin and broken bones. But I won't age. I c_an't _age.

It's a constant reminder when you look in the mirror- when you expect to see wrinkles and the face of someone who is far older than an eighteen year old man- that you can't age, that you'll watch humanity wither away. Disgusting, beautiful, exotic, dull, terrifying- this growing, falling, rolling world of people where nothing is the beginning, nothing is the end.

I'm sick of this low ache of loneliness. I'll search.

I'll search and follow this pull-

And when I'm where I must be- I'll do what I must do.

* * *

I'm already awake. Always awake. It's pointless sleeping, it's pointless resting. My brain is always awake, constantly working. IT needs no rest, no recuperation.

Tragic, Disgusting, Cruel, my thoughts need no rest and no time to calm. It's a working machine of survive or die. "It's time to get out, Kaiba!"

I don't reply- I stare at the interior of the sleek black car, and I grip my leather bag and exit. I stare at the opening door and at the crowd of kids and teenagers staring at me and my clan members.

_They're here for me. _

My clan follows me only to generally please me- only because I generally am the only one to have not found his own mate. It's a worry actually; I am far superior than them, yet I can't even find the person who supposedly 'completes' me.

My clan… I've ruled them for over fifty years…They've ridden in their own cars, and their dangerous eyes are scanning the crowd.

The school kids stare at me. Merely in my eyes they're pigs; pigs used for slaughter and food. Fat, small, slim, tall, ugly, beautiful, black, white. All types of people stare at me and my 'family'. They're staring in amazement at our ageless beauty. "…Wow!" A girl gasps.

I smirk at her. Too bad she's not my soul mate.

Yami joins my side. "See anyone yet?"

He also hasn't found his mate. He's searching. He's only been searching or a few years though- he's actually bothered. His family is still alive.

The bastard has it easy.

The mindless pigs stare, think and talk about the two beautiful women behind us, they talk about the eight beautiful men which are us. Bakura lazily eyes them as if they were a walking meal. "Let's go." He grumbles, not eager to start yet another year in school. "The sooner the better." He ignores my glare and slings his bag on his back, heading down forward into the school building. A small herd of human girls were already crying over him.

"_Talk to me- Talk to me- Talk to me!"_ They all beg to him, if not with voices – with their eyes.

I just lock my car, tuck my keys in my jeans and give a casual glance to everyone who gave hopeful looks in their eyes. I knew what they wanted. Lowering of the jeans, pulling up the skirt, pushing breasts together, pouting lips.

"Seto- Seto," Mai jogs after me. Her own pale skin was flush with embarrassment, "These boys have no manners!" She pouted angrily. I shrug, and she glares a little, "Have some manners, will you? You know, back when I was human, men protected lil' weak women like me!" That's right. Mai was born back in the early twentieth century where she was bitten and turned at the age of seventeen, and her own mate was Jou (A very annoying doggish-like vamp whom I held the deepest hate for).

"You're not very weak, though, are you?" I questioned her.

"…Still! Being supportive to your own clan is important, you know?" She huffed, her red lips being bitten into with white teeth. "If you're going to lead us, then you definitely need to protect us!"

"I don't need to protect anyone nor lead you- I just need to find someone, and then I'll be out of your hair." I muttered, pushing past a human male with grace and ease. A few men snarled at me, and I ignored them, entering the dull school building. The usual yellow walls with grey lockers and green linoleum tiles were something I've seen before.

I've been to school before, looking for this person who owns this pull. Someone is pulling me- tugging me. They must be looking for me too. I'll find her or him.

I'll indulge in them. I'll kill them.

They'll pay for wasting my time.

"Do you see anyone?" Ryou murmured, catching up to my side. He's hopeful- I know he is anxious to kick me out; everyone is unsure of my leadership, they only know that I am the most powerful, the strongest in this group.

I'm about to angrily snap at him.

But I paused.

I stopped.

I took in a subtle sniff.

It's mesmerising. The pull is stronger, the smell is sweet. It's wafting closer and closer- only because I'm walking forward, forward.

Ryou is talking mindlessly. Mai is babbling. It's only silence to me- and I'm staring in the direction my heart pulls me. Have I got a heart? Yes, I _think_ I do. It may be dead. Shrivelled. Rotting like everything inside of me. But I feel something inside me. A flutter.

A thump.

It's only at the sight of that…

_That_ person.

_My heart_ feels alive.

It's painful.

Disgustingly painful.

But, yet, I still see this person, this beautiful person. He's not looking at me, he's looking at the books in his hands, he's giving a slight smile as a teenage male talks in his ear. He's the most delicate looking thing I've ever seen- and I can't help but stop in my track.

Never, never in all my life have I seen such a beautiful boy. He can't be older than twelve years, and yet I'm attracted. White milk skin, slender neck, thin and delicate body, large amethyst eyes and thick black eyelashes. Tricolored hair decorates his beautiful head, falling down his shoulder in straight strands.

I looked him up and down, meaningfully observing my prey. I know it's him. My mind explodes at the sight of him- I can't help but admit that those legs are delicate and soft and deserve the softest of kisses.

Too bad I won't be doing that.

Because… All I want is to smell him.

To hold him.

To drink him dry.

Feel the life running out of his veins.

And I want to take him now, without warning. …But something stopped me. I'm kept away, forced to turn around and find my own locker as the bell rings.

I know who I want.

I know who I must have.

I know how I'll do it.

**I will have him.**

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not Own YugiOh!_**

_Dedicated and Requested to/From Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha._

* * *

**_Sparkling grey,  
They're my own veins.  
Any more than a whisper,  
Any sudden movement of my heart.  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away…  
~Evanescence.  
_**

* * *

I brood over thoughts in my mind. Always. Planning, too. I always think. What to eat. What to drink. What to say. What to do next. It's important so I don't make a mess, so I don't lose against anyone or anything- so I don't make a mistake.

Sometimes I spend days on end planning. Weeks. Months. Years.

Though now, when I see that child… My mind is clouded and I can't think at all... Probably with Lust; lust for his body, lust for his blood. This school is shrouded with the perfume of his being… I want to inhale it forever. Never have I come across prey that could smell like that!

At the thought of his body writhing and being drained, my body burns a fiery passion. The sound of his sweet voice screaming and crying in pleasure and fear is what I'll always have to remember, because it is a dream to hear something as sweet as him to die at the hands of mine.

He's like an angel. An angel who is destined to be killed by a dangerous creature of the night.

It's ironic. When I think of someone who is my meal, my soul mate, it is the idea that it would be a woman who will not be missed by society; a slut, a runaway, prostitute or suicide case. Those are my usual victims.

But no.

It's a heavenly boy who is the epitome of happiness.

Truly, he has lit up my day and made it the most interesting in centuries. It is amazing to feel alive again- it's invigorating!

…I've already had three classes. They're simple, easy, something I can already do in the blink of an eye; after all, I've been alive long enough to memorise even the hardest of details. That boy is in my class. Well, only in my Art class. He can't just be twelve- he must be older. The whole lesson I mindlessly stared at him, imagining the blood he holds in his veins and that body writhing under mine as I slowly drained him of life- the thought is mesmerising…

I spent the entire lesson staring at him from the back of the room, looking. Observing. Watching.

I've learnt much from listening in. Such as, the name given to him is Yugi, he's only sixteen and he's very popular. It's going to be hard getting to him.

I'd have to follow him home tonight. Shroud myself in the darkness. Tuck myself into his room and strike while the iron is hot. Maybe I'd carry him away, drag him to the forest and hold him for hours until I'm satisfied, and then I'd thrust my teeth into his smooth skin and drink that blood.

Yes.

Yes.

It would be that way.

Waiting, waiting, waiting to strike. Waiting to feel that ecstasy… It's almost painful- but I am able to accept this pain as if it were a blessing; it proves I, after all these years, can feel pain. Even now I lick my lips, watching the tempting humans wondering out of the Maths Classroom; it would be nice to drink something, to bite into the flesh and swallow it up.

Something snaps easily in my fingers- I imagine the usual culprit being the breaking neck of an animal, but in fact it is the wooden stick of my pencil. I stare at it.

It would be nice to feel that boy's throat in my hands. That slender neck would fit in my single hand; I could easily squeeze and break him…

Hurt him.

Kill him.

Either way, it will end the same- I'll be satisfied, he'll be dead.

But… In this modern world where the police can find bodies faster, where the FBI can find suspects almost instantly… It's dangerous. Maybe they could hunt me down.

I may be a vampire, but I can die.

A vampire has his weakness (Yes, it may be hard to believe).

The third class, Maths, was an advanced class- something he was not in and the typical bell had just rung. Anzu shook me, hissing quietly. "…The bell rang, come on- _it's lunch_."

I turned to her in a stoic manner, quite impatient and mad. Sometimes she forgets her place, sometimes she forgets I am not interested in someone as puerile as her. Constantly I've had idiots like her roam the earth and think they're the most beautiful of all- Anzu has been proved wrong on many occasions. While she is a beautiful vampire, she is not as beautiful as Mai, or Yugi. But her body is even better than Yugi's (dare I say?)- with the curved body of an hourglass, she rivals a slut from the PlayBoy Mansion (Unfortunately I laid my eyes on the women there, it's a waste of time.).

Gently, the beautiful woman beside me swept her brunette hair a little and swiped the ruined pencil to the floor. "You found him…" She bent down, whispering into my ear. Her teeth grazed my ear. "…Now go get him."

By all means, vampires are nasty and selfish. Anzu doesn't care either way if I find 'happiness' or sadness- just as long as she's happy.

Gripping my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I shoved her away. My stare was all she needed to know that I was in no mood to play. Not that I ever was. Lingering my eyes over her curved body, I turned away and walked out of the class.

For lunch there was nothing to eat. Normal food was unthinkable since vampires were easily sickened and had weak stomachs (Fortunately that was the only thing weak about me.).

The school was in full buzz. Students were grabbing their lunches or lunch money, running to the cafeteria or outside into the grassy areas. I followed Yugi. My clan followed me. His smooth legs were revealed by knee length shorts- it was beautiful sight, staring at the delicate calves that were hairless and petit. I could imagine drops of blood running down from scratches on his skin.

Drip. Drip. Drip. They'd fall on a white backdrop of soft flesh…

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

It's almost like I were human- I could imagine my heart beating wildly from some strong emotion (was it excitement? Most likely.).

I sat myself a few tables from the boy. He was sitting beside a few girls who treated him like a princess. Their hands stroked his soft bunny-like hair, their eyes caressed his face, their words tickled his heart.

I could hear his giggle and laughter well in my ears.

Ryou heard it as well. "Beautiful." He decided, "Must you kill him? It would be interesting to see him as a vampire."

Of course he'd say that. Ryou is like a humanitarian, he believes to save humans no matter what. It's sickening how sympathetic he can be when the time comes.

Pitiful.

Though, I must admit that Yugi would probably be interesting as a vampire. How would he take it? Would he go mad from the blood lust? Would he enjoy the sudden freedom?

Too bad I'd kill him tonight.

My body shook in anticipation.

The body of His shifted- revealing a smooth throat… Comprehending the taste of blood rushing through me was staggering, dare I say.

"Yugi!" My ears picked up the specific spot where they were. The friend was talking. "Ne, did you see those new kids? They're all so nice lookin', especially that blond haired girl! Un, but that brunette guy, I think his name was Seto or somethin' like that, he's good looking, don't you think so?" I smirked.

Yugi blushed. An extra waft of that delectable scent ran through my nose, I swallowed down a burning fire. "Yeah. I guess." His sweet, feminine and childish voice shakily murmured. That voice was untouched by age. If I could preserve it in my mind forever, I would. Tonight.

Tonight.

I will hear it.

I will hear those screams.

Those moans, those whimpers, those cries and the begging.

They would be enveloped in my ears and mind, where I could dwell on it throughout the years of my existence.

"…Look, Yugi!" A girl giggled, "He's staring at you…!"

The young boy's cheeks burned a deep crimson, and he quickly turned to look at me. With no shame, I continued to look at him. His beautiful eyes caught mine, and for a second we were communicating only with our eyes. I must say, innocence was all I could see- and with his twitching fingers, there was a sense that he was nervous. And with the rushing blood I could literally hear his quickening heartbeat and the fear.

Almost immediately, he looked away, staring at his friends sheepishly, "…G-Guys…!" He gasped childishly, "…You're all so embarrassing!"

They laughed and pinched his cheeks pink, "Aw, Yugi, we're just joking!"

Yami smirked at me. The bastard knew nothing. "You want to kill him? Do you think that will help with your problem of loneliness?!" His voice was quiet, but my ears picked his words up easily. Anzu giggled, touching her mouth in a poor attempt to keep her laughter shielded. "I don't think that's the wisest thing to do- you'll be alone again and grieving- and we won't be there to comfort you."

He never comforted me- no one ever did. They feared me too much to dare.

Malik nervously whispered, "It wouldn't be wise to risk it, Seto. Listen to Bakura- he didn't want to find Ryou, yet it all worked out in the end. They're together, ne?"

Bakura gruffly nodded, "I wouldn't risk it- listen to Malik." He returned to poking at Ryou's shoulder.

I shrugged, angrily glaring at them. They had no right to try and stop me. I was stronger, more powerful- they had no right to stop me, they had no right to guide me.

"He can do whatever he wants to do." Anzu muttered.

"Of course you'd say that." Mai hissed, "Slut."

Honda glared at her, "Don't talk about her that way."

This whole table reeked of the desire to dominate and rule- only I held the key to such power. One way or another, they all had different ideals of a leader. Too bad- I was the ruler in this clan. Ryou coughed awkwardly, "Ne… Guys- forget it, he's a human! So… Yeah!" He gave a small grin, "What shall we hunt tonight whilst Seto is out?"

"There's a hunting range just beside our motel." Jou suggested, "There's bound to be a human or two out hunting at night."

"That's all nice for you and the rest," Bakura began, "But Ryou and I are going to stick with some prostitutes- they're easier to handle."

Ryou giggled slightly- if you didn't notice the dangerous glint in his dark eyes or his sharp fangs gleaming subtly then you could think he was an innocent child. Of course he wasn't innocent, over the years of him being a simple seventeen year old child, he's learnt enough to last him a human's lifetime.

I turned to face Yugi yet again, staring into his flushed face.

He was a divine creature.

I looked away yet again, turning to Yami who glumly stared at a pizza that had fallen to the ground. "…I do miss food."

"You're not alone." Honda and Jou mumbled together. "I miss coke and sushi!" Honda muttered glumly.

"I miss chocolate and burgers."

"get over it." Mariku muttered angrily. He was never one to reminisce over memories. To be honest, I had no idea what his origins were, not that I cared in the least.

"Hey." Ryou looked at me and nodded in a direction, and I looked up.

There that Angel was. I was surprised I didn't smell him coming in. Anzu looked at him in interest, and I gave a warning glare.

Yugi stood there in all his divine beauty, looking at me timidly with a tiny blush on his angelic face. "Uh… Eto… Uno…" He played with his tiny little fingers, "I-I'm Yugi M…Motou…" He stammered quietly, occasionally he looked at the rest of the table- and then he nervously looked back at his friends who smiled encouragingly at him. I smirked.

I could smell his fear.

"…I … I just wanted to say that if you need any… any help… Please, d…don't be afraid to ask." He added a nervous giggle and scratched the back of his head, looking to the ground cutely. "…" Slowly, he began to turn away, "B-bye… Thank you!" He quickly skipped back to his table, hiding his face in one of his friends jacket- I could smell his blush a mile away.

He was like an array of Egyptian spices- all exotic, all enticing. Even Ryou and Malik were licking their lips and sitting tight nervously. "…Do you think we can join in?" Malik whispered, sitting nervously, he looked at my Mate anxiously, "God, he smells nice!"

"He looks nice too!" Jou added with a feral smirk.

One glare shut them up, and I returned to staring at my hands.

Planning.

Thinking.

Knowing.

_He will be delicious._

* * *

School ends at a late four thirty, and I'm prepared. The stench of usual school kids quickly clears out, everyone is gone.

Except for me.

Except for Yugi.

He's on clean up duty and kindly takes up everyone's job in the class. It is better I'm ending his pitiful life; he's easily taken advantage of and that is not what my ideal mate would have been. Too bad though, he is a kind soul.

A very kind person.

Even the smile on his face is a beacon of light. I seem to always imagine him being made from the stars and diamonds. He is perfect that way.

I wait patiently. Hiding in the shadows. The sky darkens easily in the hour he's there, the stars shine and the moon becomes a shining lunar version of the sun. My skin turns white and parchment like in the beautiful moonlight and almost shines with an eerie glow. It always does that- I always find it beautiful to watch.

It would be nice to see his skin glow- to watch his bare chest shine, to observe his delicate thighs bathed in the light and his beautiful eyes smothered in pretty lust. "…Hmm…~ almost done!" He sighs in his pure voice. Through a doorway, I see him.

Him bending over and sweeping up the last of the shredded paper, his delicately shaped bottom and childish legs trembling in tire. Being an angel, he isn't supposed to be strained with such hard work. Twirling on his legs, he dumps the trash in the bin and puts the brooms and rags in the cabinet. He grabs his Bunny shaped backpack and begins his little skipping dance out of the classroom. He doesn't even notice me staring at him through the darkness of the shadow.

The purple/indigo sky casts darkness everywhere, and as if trying to escape the darkness he skips from bright spot to bright spot. No lights are on.

They're off.

He's at the school entrance, just about to push the door open before he pauses. "…?"

He senses something- and when he turns around swiftly, I make my move and I reveal myself.

He lets out a gasp, falling backwards in fright and landing on his bottom in a flurry of nerves and fear. "A-Ah…! Y-You! You're Seto Kaiba, ne?" Shakily, he rubs his eyes and clutches his heart before putting on a bright smile of sunshine. I'm surprised not to be blinded by the sheer happiness. "Why are you here? Not to be rude, but are you lost?"

"No." I hold in a snarl. What a stupid question. Me? LOST?! It almost seemed like a stupid question a retard would ask! "…I was going to ask, Yugi," My voice curled his voice and tweaked it, making it sound more exotic than usual, "May you help me with some English theory?" I silently gag.

Me- trouble with English? I grew up through the ages, watching the language twist and turn and find its most simple version. "Maybe we could go to my home?" I wasn't going to risk his family watching me come in. "My _family_ is out tonight, they wouldn't bother you. I can take you home after." IT was the most I'd talked in many weeks, it was the most I wanted to talk for a long time.

For a moment, he stares at me with a blank face. As if I'd clicked a switch, he clicks into life. "A-Ah! Sure! Y-Yeah!" He giggles.

I smirk at him, and I join his side, "Then let's go."

_I can't wait._

* * *

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took so long... -.- I hope this chapter is good ;) I've never been really good at 'heavy' moments (Such as making out... ^/^)- please review ;)_

* * *

_A nightingale in a golden cage  
That's me locked inside reality's maze  
Come someone make my heavy heart light  
Come undone, bring me back to life  
It all starts with a lullaby  
__~Nightwish_

* * *

Milky skin of insane white proportions is all my eyes are focused on as we travel through the darkening and town. Oh, its smooth touch is what I yearn to feel under my fingers, and the soft hair that rivals a rainbow is what I desire to smell… That blood pulsing through his sweet heart is what I want to taste… And how could I fathom to forget about that beating organ deep in his chest? I could only imagine now sinking my teeth into that bloody piece of meat. My mouth turned dry, and I stared at the back of his body with sinful eyes.

If I'd known finding a soul mate would feel so … good… I would have begun searching for him long ago- even if he'd been but a child. I wouldn't think of touching him if he were a child, just killing him for a meal. But now he's… beautiful. Those eyes of shining moon stones, that skin of satin ribbons and his blood of perfume…!

My mind battled against my desire, and I was tempted to drag him into a bush, cover his mouth and take his life away there. The lust was wild in my empty veins, my mind begging me to hurt him and hear him cry out in that sweet delicate voice of his. My steps became faster, and I just about to grab the back of his head before he began to speak in his quiet voice. "So, ne?" A giggle of sweet perfection echoed into the cold air. Never had I heard someone whose beauty rivalled mine, and it still surprised me. "Where do you live?" His soft curved lips turned into a small pout, "You're behind me and I have no idea where to go…" The bunny bag in his hands swung wildly as his pixie thin legs skipped from foot to foot in a divine skip.

Dare I say I'd forgotten what I'd been doing? I'd been so busy appreciating the sight that plagued my eyes I'd forgotten that I was supposed to be leading him. Glaring at him angrily, my lips tightened and I grabbed one of his breakable wrists tightly and roughly- His divine body gave a flinch from the lack of heat in my flesh. What a foolish child- completely naïve, completely innocent, completely pure; it was not a way to live in such a tainted world. There was an obvious chance, even without me, that he'd have died an awful death that even I couldn't bear.

My long strides was something he found hard to keep up to- my ears picked up his hurried footsteps. How delicate and fair-footed he was, everything about him was fair and sweet. If only he was stronger, if only he belonged to someone else, he'd live a lot longer.

My fingers tightened over his veins, each beat of his heart (That grew faster and faster) I could feel: The blood being the only thing warming my cold skin. _His perk body…!_ It was all I could envision in my mind- A vivid image of his delicate body running from mine in fear; excitement hit me and my teeth itched angrily.

"Did you like your first day?"

"What?" I snapped at him. He didn't seem put off; I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I mean, at school. Did you have fun? I hope you did, I really love school. All my friends are there~" He hummed playfully, his sweet voice almost off-putting-ly happy. Never have I seen such an optimistic child in all my life. "Are you related to all those people?" He asked, "What about your car? Why aren't we driving?"

He talked too much- but I could sense the nervousness in his voice, almost as if he were scared of the harsh grip I had on his wrist. The blood pulsing through tiny thin veins broke under his skin, the sudden bruising causing him to lightly whimper. Almost immediately I released his hand, realising I'd been squeezing his wrist a tad too tightly. "I'm not related to those _people_," I snapped. 'People'- HA! I could laugh! "And must you care? That car of mine was taken by someone who volunteered to take it." I added with a mutter, taking a turn down a street and into a suburb.

The suburb I occupied was something I rather held a hate for. It was one of those pretty looking suburbs you'd expect in some typical American Dream movie. White picket fences, two second story houses and oversized backyards. It was down the road from a mountain range and forest where you could hunt all day and night. Yugi gasped slightly as he stared at the tall houses.

"Wah- what a pretty place!" He cooed sweetly, his beautiful face going all sweet. I grimaced inwardly. Each time he smiled, each time he giggled or said something completely naïve, it made my chest hurt, as if I were allergic to the kindness radiating around his perfect aura. Utterly gross.

Though- My God, he'd be the most perfect meal I'd ever experience. Stalking darkly down to House 9, I impatiently pushed the wrought iron black gate open and Yugi skipped under my arm and hopped onto the green grass. "Wow~ this is so pretty." He pointed at a white fountain surrounded by red roses. Glaring at those flowers (They could hardly compare to Yugi's beauty), I stormed straight down to him.

The innocent child whose skin was as pure as snow and whose lips were as red as an apple stood frozen as he looked up at me. God, he was so tiny. So short. "S… K-Kaiba?" He whispered curiously, cocking his beautiful head to the side. I stared down at him.

Even with the darkness closing in around him, those amethyst orbs of lily violet shone with an iridescent luminosity that made my soul wonder if he truly was a human. Fog from the chilly night had already wafted around the grassy floor. The moist smoke looked like the clouds of heaven; the only thing tearing this image down was the lack of light shining above his sweet pale body…

His body belonged in the light, not the darkness- but there was something arousing about him engulfed in pure darkness.

If I could have stared at him forever, I would have- mark my words, I would have. Glare at him, stare at him, wish at him- do it all, do it not, do it whenever. The youth of his skin called my hands to his cheeks, and my fingers stroked the blushing flesh. I know not of the purity he thinks and feels, but I felt that if I touched him or stared at him long enough I would know of the freedom in his heart.

Know not of evil, his heart of raging perfume beat in rhythm to any orchestra and sang any melancholy song, and it's at every racing 'thump' that I felt my own phantom like heart try to catch up.

The need doubled in my body, sparks of arousal striking my skin in sharp agonising flames that licked my insides. At that moment I was struck down by the sheer beauty of his soul that radiated kindness- it was then that I felt the bond that we shared. The look in his eyes proved that he was also thinking and feeling the same way.

Almost without our knowing, our feet moved fast (Yet slow) and both of us entered the house, us both gazing into each other's eyes. His breathing and, dare I say, mine was beginning to turn into harsh pants- even if I did not need the air of this world to keep me living, the stimulation of his excitement and fear was already driving me mad. I slammed the door open, and, with his hands clutching my chest, I pulled the door shut behind us and threw him away onto the wooden floor.

A cry of surprise and shock escaped his tiny mouth, the tiny squeak of his soft voice made my dry veins shiver. _Make haste, and run_- my mind begged for him to try and escape so he could become an easy, enjoyable game.

Though I was satisfied with his frozen body. My back slammed onto the hard door, and for a moment I observed his trembling body. Only in a flash, I grabbed his shoulder as gently as possible and tugged him with the softest strength I could muster and I hoisted him into my room- his mouth was shut tightly in fear and surprise. It is at that point that I thrust him onto the pure white sheets of my bed.

I could only imagine in heavy lust of the blood that would splatter across the Egyptian cotton sheets. Crimson red.

_The time has come- _

The shivering and trembling boy was curled in a tight ball, and with one hand I pulled his foetal position into something more arousing- his hands high above his head and his knees squeezing together in fear. A thick blush of rose red drowned his pale cheeks of any white flesh. Wide eyes of truth were shut-

And it was that that set me into a deep sadness that made my stomach tear apart. I wanted to have them stare at me, to be wide open as I tore open that pure flesh and drink that virgin blood. One broad hand belonging to mine roamed his thin chest, stroking his clothed torso before I stared at the possession between his thin legs. The noticeable thinness of his legs countered a gap that gave clear access to his erect- "No…!" His cry was small and weak.

I carried on, pressing hard on one of his sharp hip bones. Those eyes burst open immediately in pain and shock, and as soon as he met my eyes, they were wide and panicked and totally captivated. But the obsession was not held on one side only, there he was with those lips that trembled in want.

Frightened, yet lustful.

He was too perfect.

That slender swan-like throat twisted as he broke away from my heavy gaze- the pulsing vein was revealed as thick blood beat through…

It's time.

The hunger of all these years was almost unbearable as it caught up on me, and the damnation of our bond was plucked in a fiery passion of flaming desire that we both experienced in a stab of want. A cry of pain and shock was heard as soon as I doubled down and gave a sharp bite among his skin.

Blood splattered from his skin across the white sheets in a crescent shape.

It was something better than I'd ever have imagined. His skin was as soft as melted butter, his blood as warm as his smile and the taste as perfect as his touch. "N-No…!" He cried in horror, his soft and quiet and delicate voice panicked and shocked. "Stop- w… What are you doing…?!" his small fingers gripped the back of my head, I could feel that he was contemplating leaving my mouth where it was. My oesophagus was coated and moistened by the warm and thick liquid. "…Stop …!"

Crimson drops of pain and pleasure dribbled down the sides of my mouth- it was a pity to waist any of it. The divine taste was sweet, almost like vanilla, or maybe chocolate- there definitely was a sweet touch to the drink. His heart began to fasten, the blood pumped harder, the pleasure began to rise. At a moment of lust, a sweet moan ripped through his mouth and he released my hair. "…No…!"

He squirmed under me, too weak and flurried to make sense of his feelings- My heart felt alive as soon as he shuddered against my body, giving a cry of angelic nature. "Don…Don't…!" He panted, and I pulled away from the bloody throat, smirking at him. The lusty face was pale.

Dangerously pale.

He'd die sooner than I first thought- which was foolish for me, because it was obvious to see his blood amount was less than average. Oh how cruel fate was to doom my meal to death in only a matter of minutes! Thou have condemned my life to only a few minutes of heaven and years full of hell.

"…Stop…" He begged, "Please stop…" That weak voice sounded so sad- the blood running down my throat turned cold and unpleasant, and I gave a heavy swallow. Pressed with the fact that he was actually feeling incredibly terrified, my hands wiped the sides of my mouth and immediately I stroked his forehead. He shivered against my touch. "You're so cold…" He whispered, "…Why did you do that?" He whispered fearfully, "…What are you?"

How naïve he was. It was his downfall.

Darkly, I smirked. "You really wouldn't want to know." At the same time I wanted to kill him, I couldn't. Get rid of this weak feeling, or, keep feeling blissful?

The rush of blood spread through me, and I grit my teeth as a wave of undeniable pleasure raced through me- as if his blood was giving off a high, as if it were a drug. "…Shit…!" I growled, clutching his waist tightly. Too weak to move, he closed his eyes tight.

At that moment I couldn't care less if he wanted to touch me or not- I couldn't care less if he felt disgusted with me or with himself- I didn't care.

I wouldn't care.

Ripping his shorts down and shirt up, his slender and feminine body was revealed. The chilling air made his chest perk, and my tongue glided across the rosy nubs with ease and grace- his back arched up and he gave a sob of desire. "Please… Stop this…!" He wailed, "I don't know… don't know…!" He seemed speechless.

The white sheets stained a dark red as droplets dried quickly- the bed squeaked as I placed a knee between his legs, nudging his- "AH!"

Tears gushed from his large eyes, terror in both large orbs. "…Please… I don't want to die…! Please…!" He squeaked tearfully, covering his face weakly. "I don't want to die… I want to live… I don't want to die… Don't want to die…!"

"_I don't want to die!"_

I paused slightly.

So many times I've heard that phrase; so many times I've ignored it. But hearing it from him… Shall I say it's painful?

Yes. It is rather painful.

And I was so tempted to just grip his neck and snap it broken. But I couldn't. I just held his small waist and stared into his fearful face. He was chanting the mantra of sorrow, continually insisting that he wanted to live. "_Please don't kill me_."

And at that, I decided I couldn't. I couldn't snap his throat, I couldn't drain him dry. It wasn't because it was 'love', it was because the heaven like pleasure I'd felt had been so mesmerising. So what use would it be to use him all? Simply keep him alive until he grows aged and old. Keep him as a toy. Of course he wouldn't really be aware of this; you might even say he'll constantly walk into the danger that is I.

But he was bleeding out in my arms, quite literally. And I glared at the messy wound on his neck. Throwing off my shirt, I gripped my own wrist and immediately buried my teeth into the cold meat. Cold blood flooded thinly down my pale skin, and a few droplets of blackened blood dripped onto his cheek. This only made him cry harder when he opened his eyes curiously to stare at me.

Angrily I grabbed his hair, tugging him up. He gave out a pained screech as soon as I pressed the bleeding wound against his mouth. Thick red blood (that I had to pull myself away from) spilled down his throat and onto the white sheets. His eyes became dull, and he was forced to swallow the dark liquid.

It was my own blood that he was swallowing. Vampire blood usually wasn't so … dark, thin or aged. It was moer to the fact that after all these years, I haven't had a meal at all. "hm…!" He moaned slightly, a line of noir running down his chin and dripping onto his chest.

The wound on his throat began to heal, slowly but surely, and some colour returned to his face. Rosey blush coloured his cheeks, and he drowsily laid on the bed, breathing calmly as soon as he began to sleep. "nn…"

I couldn't even decide whether to just take him as he slept. My mind was damned, there was not a single thought I could think peacefully. Damn- my chest throbbed- but it wasn't the only thing to start hurting. Staring at his gentle and pretty looking underwear, I squeezed myself and breathed in sharply.

Darkly, I glared at him.

With one stare, he'd managed to captivate and embarrass me and bring me down to my lowest…

"Tch."

He wouldn't believe anything when he would wake up tomorrow. He'd probably convince himself it was a nightmare.

The rest of my clan returned after their successful hunting trip, they all came home rosy cheeked and happy- that is, until they caught a whiff of bitterness, fear and blood. And not just any blood, but the sweetest blood any had smelt in a very long time.

Shall I saw Ryou was the first to reach my room, glaring at me angrily before searching the boy's delicate body. "You didn't kill him…" It was more of a statement than a question, as if he were shocked. "So… You couldn't go through with it?" In his sweet voice, I could hear the relief.

"What do you think, Ryou?" I snapped in a frosty voice, "I killed him- that's why he's still alive."

The white haired boy gave an irritated mumble, "Jerk." He paused, "…What are you going to do with him now? Why didn't you do it?"

"I'll keep his heart beating for as long as it needs to. I plan only to use him, of course." My voice was quiet as I viewed the unconscious body of the human child.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Shall he not wake tomorrow and remember everything?"

My answer was direct. "You take me for a fool, do you? His body is healed, and what happened would never happen in his 'tiny world'. Of course the story is that he passed out in tire when he came home. You couldn't wake him and you dressed him in your own clothes because it would be more comfortable."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ryou rubbed his forehead, "Must you drag me into this?"

"I feel you've already done that yourself."

His wide brown eyes narrowed, "You are quite a monster."

"So I've been told."

He wasn't denying his role. Afterall, he was forced to serve me- he had ruled me as his leader, and therefore had to help me in anyway. Usually I never needed help, but this was a job I could not do alone. He pursed his lips and took a look at the delicate boy. "You're sick." He muttered at me. "Alright… take his clothes and yours and burn them- along with your bed sheets. Blood is hard enough to scrub out…" Ryou hummed. "I'll clothe him. He can sleep in MY bed. I'll stay with Bakura tonight." He put emphasis on 'MY BED', glaring at me angrily. "Never have I thought you'd be this vicious to use such a poor child."

"Watch your tongue." I snarled quietly, pulling off my shirt easily.

My clan was full of morons. Morons with beautiful faces. Honestly, if I'd know that I was joining myself to a bunch of such insolent idiots, I'd have thought twice and decided not to. This life was out to get me.

"Oooh…" A sultry voice sounded out behind us. "Seto~ Did you leave that child just for us? You should have told me before I'd gone hunting…"

Ryou turned to Vivian, "Get out- you pathetic excuse for a vampire!"

Bakura rounded in, shoving past the young woman, "Hm, my little mate is turning out to be quite brave."

The couple kissed gently before Ryou grinned gently at him. The sight of happiness made me sick. Being a vampire is nothing luxurious, I'm sure there is nothing 'beautiful' about eternal love. These thoughts might be from simple 'loneliness', or maybe because I was simply a 'loner', but I detested seeing them kiss. "…Go…!" Ryou giggled, pushing the rowdy white haired man out of the room.

"Better not be enjoying that human without me~" Bakura laughed with a feral smirk. My eyes narrowed and he stuck his tongue out.

Ryou was slow- surely from the mere sweet smell of the blood splattered across the bed sheets, and he gently tugged at the shorts and shoes and socks and his shirt- leaving him in his underwear. Ryou looked away, glaring at me. "Something so innocent does not deserve you."

There was a seething look in his dark yet beautiful eyes, and I couldn't care. Not in the least did I worry about what he thought- all I could care of was the pleasure I'd so felt back in the room and of the pleasure I'd feel for a while.

The sleeping child was quickly carried easily down the hall and into Ryou's pure white room. I was tempted (Oh so tempted) to follow, but I had something to do.

* * *

Never did I really need sleep, but a bed was useful to relax and rest and figure things out. At this time, I thought of history. My old family. Memories. Torture, blood. Sadistic torture.

You know- things that amuse me.

I knew it were silly, but I took this time to hug the blood splatter sheets to my nose, sniffing it. That stupid child sleeping inside Ryou's room was heavy in the world of dreams. Several times my ears picked up the sound of small giggles and tiny words that should belong to a Disney film. Even in his sleep he's an annoyingly sweet cry-baby. But eagerly I listened.

I remember at a time in my human life I'd had dreams of flying and dragons and victory among the world. Obviously that didn't happen, seeing that I'm stuck now (Centuries later) minding over a clan of failures and stuck with an irritating child. But a deep heavy rock settled in my stomach easily, weighing my mind down.

Everything was silent. No one dared to go near the child, out of fear of my wrath. But I could sense their hunger for the tasty blood that belonged only to I- now, that was what I felt pride at. Owning what they did not. It was amusing to ponder that they had to live with someone tying them down into a mediocre relationship. Excuse my sceptics, but to me, I know that it is only better to do as you please on your own!

And so, I thought of his body.

Dainty body build, thin chest, tiny waist, wide hips, thin arms and legs and beautiful face. If he were to be a girl, there would be tiny change to his body, and no change to his face. What else was there to say? A divine being such as I couldn't dwindle over things such as pathetic obsession. I mean, of course there was a moment where I truly thought there was love between us- but that was probably, what, a second?

Surely my mind was playing tricks on me, playing a sick joke? There was no possible way I'd feel _LOVE_ (The term was nothing more than alien!) over anyone, let alone a human.

I rolled over onto my side, clutching the sheet tighter. My body was honestly playing as many games on me as my mind- first my stomach felt heavy (Which was impossible since I hadn't eaten anything solid!), my heart felt as if it moved (Which it hasn't done in centuries!) and my lips felt the urge to kiss (A disgusting thought, yes I know). My face curled into a look of disgust. How dare this child reduce me to a mess of worthless 'feelings'- he should just be grateful that I spared his life.

Amusing enough was that I might not feel so charitable next time. Dear God it was hard enough holding back the first time! And he was lucky I hadn't destroyed his innocence, though I was obsessed with the thought of touching him. MY hands still felt the silky skin under my fingers and my teeth still felt the butter like skin melting around them- I held in a frustrated growl, and I stroked my forehead.

It was going to be a long and agonising night.

* * *

**_Review or I shall be sad ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Everyone. I didn't mean to be so late... The last chapter I wrote was last year -.- Which was a few months ago... **

**I mean to write- but I was so busy with final tests, Christmas and New Years... I honestly meant to post this on NYE, but I was sooo lazyyyyy. -.- So... Forgive me and my hopelessness. **

**Also, I was waiting for more reviews. -.- **

**I hope I get moreeeeeee T^T**

**I hope this is okay... I read it a few times... But I'm not that happy with it. **

* * *

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
~Coldplay**_

* * *

Re-fuelled. That's how I felt. To be honest, it felt amazing. Truly, amazing. The innocent blood had powered me up, giving me strength for another day. But it only made me thirsty. Thirstier than ever. But then again, I felt so strong. So amazingly strong. And to be truthful, I could see everything better and I could feel everything better. My sense of smell was stronger, heavier- Everything seemed so… real. Better than before.

And I'm not saying this because I've fed from a human. No- No. I'm saying this because I fed from my MATE. Someone who does not belong to me would merely sooth the hunger burning through me, but the blood of Yugi had managed to set me aflame with lust and desire and inner and outer strength. All I could do was sit and feel REAL blood run through me vigorously, it was as if the red fluid was trying to resurrect my dead organs. Ha- a haughty smirk caught my lips, sending my deadly calm face into a look of arrogance and narcissism. My dead organs: My dead hart, my dead stomach, my dead everything. It was bloody stupid in my view for that blood to be rushing around useless lumps of muscle, but I couldn't complain because the rush was just refreshing.

My sight was better. For once, the light spilling inside the kitchen floated in with a gold tint, revealing dust particles that looked like sparkling grains of gold. Call it foolish, but everything seemed to look healthier and fresher. Once upon a time I'd been able to view the world in such a beautiful way, but I've learnt that it is truly far uglier than it really looks. The world is a dirty place, and only the tainted survive. But it doesn't matter- the lighting, the view- it's all beautiful. And my ears- I can hear much better.

I know it's because of that child's blood: It had been the most delicious and sweet substance I'd ever tasted. And to be truthful, I actually felt healthy. Yes, I felt stronger. More powerful than ever.

Sitting on the counter, my fingers calmly ran over the grains of the smooth wood. It had only been an hour since Yugi awoke. Oh how amusing it was to have watched that innocent boy stumble through into the kitchen in fear, clutching his neck furiously as if to try and locate the bite I'd given him the previous night. And only when he saw me did he jump up like a feline creature!

"_You!" His sweet voice cried. "You bit me…!" _

"_Did I?"_

"_You did!" He insisted immediately, holding his throat possessively. The rubbing of his neck was becoming so insane, I could see his flesh turning as red as his blood! A surge of energy struck me, and I smirked a feral smile at him. This just made the innocent child even more fearful, and he clutched at the doorway, hiding half of his body childishly. He honestly did have the heart of a kid- as well as the mind of a child! Normally I'd find that irritating, but I just found it amusing. Simply I played with my chin, staring at him. "You bit me! I know you did- You bit me!"_

"_Then where is this 'bite' mark?" _

"_I- I – I don't know… B-But… You hurt me- B-Because ... You're… You're a vampire!" He gasped, jumping right back into view, pointing at me with his dainty fingers. And with that, he began to rant. He began to rant with that achingly beautiful voice of his, with that sweet little unintentional pout on his lips and his wild heart that began to beat with the most alluring tempo! And whilst he ranted, about me luring him into his house and hurting him and doing things he didn't understand, I took the time to just stare at him with my new sight. _

_The light spilled over his smooth legs, colouring the pale skin with a cheerful daisy lighting, the sparkling light dancing over his thin arms and his delicate waist and his beautiful hair- God, it was a beautiful sight. Well, save for the frown on his face. The fear, in his eyes, was excellent. Surely the look of fear was much better than the face of joy and adoration! It was silly to even imagine my body being aroused when there were no terrified screams trying to interrupt my advances. _

"_A vampire?" I smirked. How _funny_. If only he knew I was more threatening than a mere typical Vampire- for one thing, I did not sparkle, and it didn't take three days to turn into a vampire- and we weren't made of fucking stone. For God's sake! He probably expected me to burst into flames in the sun, or to splatter to the ground in a heap of blood and guts if I was stabbed by silver stakes! I knew he was staring at me with an unbelievable look. "How silly. Hasn't your mother and father told you? Vampire's don't exist." _

_The reaction he gave was not what I expected. Yugi simply fell from his fearful stance to one of complete sadness and he looked to the ground. "Mh…" He scratched at the side of his throat, this time in a self-conscious mind set. I understood that look immediately. He didn't have any family. Maybe they died of some malady or an accident. I know that my family died of the Bubonic Plague and small pox and the sickness that humans call 'growing old'. "I-It doesn't matter!" He huffed with a pout, and of course it wasn't on purpose. I'm sure he didn't know how beautiful and pathetically weak he looked. "I know you're a vampire- you _bit_ me…" It seemed he was trying to convince himself of it instead of me. _

"_Where's the bite?"_

"_Where are my clothes, then?" He whispered with a blush, clearly uncomfortable. His thin fingers touched the edge of the delicate shirt, accidently rising it up slightly to reveal a slip of snow white skin. He was only lucky to have pulled the shirt back down, for I was clearly tempted to bite it. My teeth itched. "W-Why..." He slowly stroked the bottom of his shorts, just revealing more of his thin and curved thighs. His childish body was so beautiful and delicious. "Why …" He hesitantly looked away, shameful. _

_I was tempted to just reply with a 'because I intended to fuck you but instead spared your innocence for another night'. But I didn't. _

_Before his beautiful eyes spilled with tears, Ryou appeared behind him elegantly, all pixie like in his beautiful grace. "Yugi?" His smile was calm, "Must you be so loud? I have only just awoken." _

_I glared at him, narrowing my eyes as he smiled sweetly. 'Bull shit' I mouthed at the white haired vampire. Yet, he smiled ever so kindly in the direction of that sweet flower named Yugi, as if there was nothing to worry about, and by the look Yugi immediately gave I knew that he'd placed trust in Ryou's hands. Had the delicate Yugi known of my clan's deep issues, he wouldn't have been so trusting to any of us. I suppose that it was easy to understand his naive trust; with someone who's soul seemed so unaware of the troubles in this world, he honestly could never endeavour the thought of something so evil such as I. And if he had his suspicions, well, it was only a matter of time that his fearful and ignorant heart shoved them down to rest._

"_What ails you in this peaceful morning?" The white haired imp asked the smaller child. "Someone so ..." My eyes narrowed as Ryou brought one hand to a loose flaxen lock of hair belonging to Yugi, and he began to play with it, "...Beautiful shouldn't look so worried, must they?" The delicate gem eyed beauty flinched slightly, shying away from us all. "Don't look so frightened, you look as if you've killed a man."_

_Yugi jumped, "M-Mh, Don't lie to me- I'm not beautiful..." He whispered. Ryou looked at me, eyes aghast. "And... And I'm going home." The boy looked up at me, staring into my eyes with clear emotions of confusion and despair, "...T-...Thank you for letting me stay here for the night, Seto... If you don't mind, can I please go back home?"_

_Ryou looked at me meaningfully. _

_I gave a simple nod, turning to Yugi with a pleased smirk. "Of course. Farewell, Yuugi, I shall see you soon."_

_With that, Ryou guided him to the door, handing him his discarded backpack and biding him good bye. _

_The smell of his fear still lingered. _

Truly... It had been amusing, rather arousing and eye-catching how his face of pure terror froze whenever I decided to speak. I can't say I enjoyed Ryou touching him, or him leaving... But I couldn't let him stay in captivity... Can I say I like my victims free range? "If you ever touch him again, I'll rip your fingers off." I glared at Ryou, who was sipping a mug of warm blood as he sat on one of the kitchen counters.

He replied softly, "I can't say I regret it at all- If only he were to stay young such as that forever."

"Well he shan't." I snapped.

"Oh, I know." He murmured with venom in his voice. It seemed my fair follower was begrudging to the fact I was to torture that beautiful Yugi every night for as long as I desire. It was quiet, and I just continued to glare at him- until he looked up at me, huffing, "Oh, I must beg of you to stop staring at me, Seto! It's quite scary, seeing that it is rare to see fire of such fiery in your eyes." He clearly was not happy, seeing that he clearly desired to leave this unsatisfactory life and continue on as his vampire 'heart' desired. Ryou had no use of school, he'd been continuing school as he relived his teenage life for a few decades, and seeing that he had no use for learning anymore, he despised the fact that I kept him and the whole clan beside me.

It doesn't matter. I dislike them more than anything in the world, and therefore I can't say I give a damn about them.

* * *

Sniff the air and you shall smell humans everywhere. Everywhere you go; there are girls and boys living out their pathetic life, unaware of how close the danger is. Unaware of how close WE are to them. But I suppose every human underestimates what life throws at them. If the humans understood what was out there in the real world… Well, let's just say us Vampires wouldn't be Myths.

But shall it matter today? Shall I be irritated by their stupidity? I think not. No, today is a righteous day. After that meal I feel so much stronger. His warmth is running through my veins, powering my own body and giving me a flush feeling of strength. Damnation had yet to catch me, for I was floundering with pride and lust. It was the feeling of complete freedom that made me most happy!

But I would never show the glee I felt. Never.

The school was just as dull, the people wearing idiotic clothing stumbled around whilst smelling heavily of hormones and anxiety. Ugh. "Must we continue this schooling?" Jou mumbled, "God Blimey, I just want to relax, is that just a little too much to ask for?"

"It would be easier to kidnap that child and just lock him in the attic." Mai sighed, troubled already. "Why can't we?"

Bakura smirked beside me, "Don't you all know? Free range humans are the best of all."

I smirked in reply. If only they knew. Cursed they are to not own a human of delicate values. Once upon a time their mates had been human. Now they were both vampires. How depressing, to never claim the blood of their soulmates ever again. Now, I needn't worry for that because for the next twenty to thirty years (while he is young and beautiful) he shall be my blood slave.

Walking through the hallways, I saw him. Dressed in a heavy red sloppy sweater with a black camisole underneath, his body language was the same as yesterday. Carefree. His thin and curved legs were covered with denim shorts where red and black tartan leggings

That slight boy was just so precious, so precious and beautiful, I only stared at him. In the crowd of simple humans, he shone out. Like a diamond in a field of rocks; there was not a fault I could detect, except for the constant innocence of his, but that was a consequence I dare not care for. I turned away from him, to my locker, planning only to speak to him during lunch, and after school. Maybe I'd decide to dazzle him and his friends in any class I shared with him.

It was rather surprising, as I felt more aware, more patient than I'd been in a long time.

Through the day, I saw him. And it was only until Lunch did I meet him again.

I had been staying late in the class room long after the classroom bell rang- and it was not because of unfinished work (I'd finished my classwork only fifteen minutes through), it was because a specific child was sitting across the room, pursing his lips as he stared at a few words in his book. Beautiful and naïve, he continued to write, almost unaware of the empty classroom. The teacher, who had long ago left to eat her own lunch, had even closed the door.

Opportunities arose.

But it wasn't as easy as I'd usually hope. The door had no lock, and easily someone could walk in if I decided to mutilate that Yugi again, or he could run out himself if he were to somehow escape from my clutches. "Ah…" A sigh erupted from his perfect lips, and it revived my waking attention from my R-rated thoughts. "Mh… Sulphur and… Uhm… _something_ makes _something?_" He questioned to himself in his sweet voice.

It almost made me smile to hear his pondering voice, but I just passed that off as a grin of tainted desire. Someone as young and pure as him would have no taste of the outside world and it's torturous reality. How untouched he seemed to the horrors of today. Deep in his thought, he hadn't noticed me walked behind me. Was he convinced that last night was a dream (or rather a nightmare?)? Would he be able to look me straight in the eye and smile as he did yesterday? "…Yugi." His heart, which had become a backdrop of sounds in my ears, increased dramatically as soon as I'd spoken. "Do not be frightened so easily, you become easy prey."

The tense child visibly swallowed, "…That dream seemed so real."

"Yet it wasn't."

"…Y-Yeah, …" Yugi turned around in his chair, looking up at me. "You're… You're probably right. I'm sorry, Seto. I've embarrassed you, haven't I?" He seemed terrified of the fact. And his eyes screamed loudly like a wolf '_I'm sorry, don't be mad…_'

"Why would I be embarrassed?" I smirked down at him, enjoying the heavy thumps of his heart beating around in his delicate chest. His organ beat with the strength of galloping horses, and his blood rushed around his body like a gushing river. He was afraid. He was afraid. "People usually have bad misconceptions of me all the time." And for good reason. "You aren't anything different from the usual person, don't flatter yourself so harshly."

He seemed insulted. "…You speak to insult, don't you?"

"I don't have a reason to compliment."

He giggled cutely. But there was still fear, and it was being tucked away. But it was only a matter of time where it would spike back up to haunt him. "…You're funny." He motioned to the seat beside him naively, "Do you think you could help me with this?"

"Must I?"

"W-Well…" the boy faltered, "You don't have to, …I…" He looked at his feet. "I'll just talk to the teacher and ask her."

How fragile he was, not only physically, but emotionally. He was like a delicately created glass figure, and if you treated it with rough hands, he could break. I've learnt that already. My smirk only grew wider as he looked away, his pale throat coming into view. I desired only to snap that swan like neck and drink him dry.

But I sat beside him, crossing my legs and sighing, "Show me the problem."

Yugi immediately froze, and he turned around, his mouth in an 'o' shape. "Really?!" His smile showed how distracted he easily became, "A-Are you sure…? I… I don't want to waste your time." His gentle voice squeaked. "You… Do you honestly want to?"

"I'm not offering an organ, don't look so happy." I grumbled. _Don't listen to me, don't listen to me. _There was obviously a want inside of me to see his smile. It was confusing to digest the thought of me wanting to see him smile, because all I wanted to hear were his sweet screams. But he continued to smile, maybe not as bright, but it was a smile.

"Okay!" He pointed out the problem. I was so close to him as he looked at the paper, his pale swan like neck overtaking my eyes. It called to me like a neon sign, it was blinking 'Bite me, bite me, bite me.'. The wafting of sweet perfume lifted from his flesh, wondering to my nose as if to captivate me.

Damn it- It was too hard to sit so closer to him. And his body… His bare knees constantly brushed against mine. Oh, they were so delicate- it is weird to say, but I wish to feel them snap in my hands. _**No.**_ I paused, eyes widening slightly. No- I don't want to inflict pain on him. In fact… I want to hold those kneesjust like every other part of his body, and I would love to just take him. Of course, if I were to take his purity, I'd be rough. I am never one to hold back for someone else's pleasure. But why the sudden feeling of compassion?

Most likely the pity for him grows each second as I remembered last night. He had no chance of escape if he acted like last night.

"…Ne, Seto?"

"What?!"

The boy recoiled slightly, his eyes immediately looking fearful. As if I'd become a wolf. "I- I was wondering if you had the answers…" He mumbled quietly, looking up at me shyly.

_Ah… That's right. Stupid child._ I couldn't blame myself for fading into deep thought- his voice was too quiet, and hae the time he was muttering words that were too small, too shy. "Here" I snapped, pushing him away and grabbing his book. My pen easily printed the answers down.

"Eh-? Are you sure that's all…? Ah… You got them all…" I didn't really look at his face. Dare I say I was staring at every movement of his body? His thin thighs, just twitching restlessly (IT was clear he hated being around me), his breathing chest, delicately moving back and forth with disturbed breaths- and his throat. Oh, his throat. Just like a sweet burrow to hide in and rest, his throat was sweet and warm and soft as butter- It was a small comfort, now that I think about it, just having my lips on his gentle flesh and my teeth cutting through his veins. His flesh was a drug. And I desired it.

"Ah… Thank you, Seto- I know I probably troubled you enough…" Yugi looked up at me- and as I looked at him, I paused. One dainty finger was at the edge of his lips, unconsciously being gnawed at with nervousness, his wide kitten eyes looking at me with regret- he was so… beautiful.

And yet- I wanted to strike him down with a passionate hold, I wanted to hold him down and shove up against him, just to feel him. Yet, I couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that their was just too much of a chance of me getting caught- or maybe… No. A stupid thought should not even be mentioned. How dare I lose thoughts for some silly human I have only known for one night.

But… Even when I first set my eyes on him, I felt as if we'd known each other since forever. To be truthful, I felt as if I should have been beside him for years. Since his very first breath of life, his first few steps, his first words, his first laugh, his first cry, I felt as if I should have been there with him. Not as a human, more as a guardian vampire.

Don't get me wrong.

Honestly- Do not get me wrong!

To guard him, it would only be to have him survive as a permanent sanction of blood- not so he could enjoy his life to the fullest. "…It's fine." I muttered, stepping up.

"E-Eh…?" He looked up, "Mh… Okay… Uh… Do you want to join me for lunch?"

"What?"

"O-Or we could just hang out in the library." His childish voice murmured shyly. "…I feel like I've caught you too much trouble… Too much…"

"Forget it all, it shan't matter to I." I turned around to leave, grabbing my things and just about to walk from the door- just determined to get away from his alluring scent. "…I shall see you in the library."

It was silent when I closed the door- but the heart beat thumping through my ears had already quickened. He was either excited, or extremely fearful. Most likely fearful, for I was only sure my image of hostility brought chills to every human in this school. Even the teachers shuddered as they saw my glares.

But I smirked, pushing past a few idiots who dared to get in my way. Nothing could really bring me down. Whilst I was fearful, I was tempting him with the kindness he somehow found inside of me, and therefore maybe he was shining too me. But he was too trusting.

…And that was dangerous.

But need I worry? He was a toy, just as long as I could touch him- drink from him. I needn't worry if he were sad...

Right?

Ugh- This is awful- being so confused.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry for my long absence, there has been plenty of trouble in my life- It is the holidays for me so I hope to improve the amount of writing I can complete. **_

* * *

_**You followed me home,  
Disturbing my sleep,  
But I'll find a place,  
A place that cannot find me,  
Maybe I'm lost,  
Maybe I'm scared,  
But too many times,  
I've closed the doors behind me.  
**__~The Rasmus. _

* * *

His scent stains everything I see, it's an unpleasant idea that he's touched so many dirty things- it made me angry that the beautiful boy was placing his delicate hands on filthy every-day objects instead of my own body. It was rather disgusting that I felt so jealous over such a simple little boy and other little things. …But it did make sense. If anything were to hurt Yugi, if anything were to kill him, I'd be cut off from his blood and then I'd be … _mildly_ disturbed. It's bad enough that I want to kill him already. I have to hold the desire that's already so strong in my head; I have to stop myself from claiming his soul in a flurry of ever-lasting hunger.

But… Oh, how I want to feel his life drain in my hands- just to break his neck, just to feel his bones snap and to bite into that flesh and tear it away from his bones… Everything would be perfect. Even that sinewy meat tearing from his bones, the usual gruesome picture wouldn't look ugly with Yugi involved. All I could imagine was his lifeless body and the freedom I'd experience from that binding feeling he gave with every look and touch. All I could imagine was the crimson that would stain his throat, with that chunk of skin missing from his neck- Of course these were sociopathic thoughts belonging to that of a madman, but you must see-

I _am_ a madman.

For centuries I have seen nothing but death, and have become intrigued with the fate every mammal, bird and fish has to face. Occasionally I have murdered humans for a drink, all deaths have been sadistic and disgusting, but Yugi's death would never be so horrid… Of course, there would be hatred in each bone I broke, but there would be self-control, and there would be respect (respect for someone who could hold blood as sweet as his).

On my way to the library, I could see all of Yugi's troublesome friends. They're constantly staring at me, giggling and blushing- begging with their small 'hello's' and 'how are you's' to give them the attention they desire, the attention that they need. Some of them are beautiful, but not as beautiful as Yugi, and I notice that when they 'accidently' bend down in front of me to show off their backsides and legs. They're all wearing miniskirts since yesterday, as if that will catch my eyes with their impossibly unattractive bodies (Honestly, while they have curves in all the right spots… I can't really think that those big breasts and wide waists could seduce me after I saw Yugi's wondrous form.). Even the women with the small breasts and modest hips desired to show off what they had.

Nothing enticed me.

I breezed past them, an air of superiority floating around my body.

Yes, that's right. No human enticed me (except Yugi, but that was all).

Yugi was sitting earnestly in the corner of the room, reading a novel as he waited for my presence. It felt strangely comforting to hear his soft heartbeat that echoed around the room.

_Thump… kathump… thump… Kathump… Thump… _

Becoming a backdrop of tempo, I quietly sat myself down beside him. A subtle waft of his sweet scent ran through my nose, allowing pleasure to cast a shiver upon my body. Yugi looked up abruptly, a smile touching his delicate lips.

A pang of hatred struck me. How dare he smile? How dare he make my dead heart feel so painfully _alive. _I felt so tempted to strike him down with my hands, to choke him and feel that smile melt away. My own lips felt numb, not even a twitch of the lips struck my mouth, and the delicate child had the audacity to look _understanding_. "Hi, Seto." He whispered. As confident as he looked, as peaceful as he seemed… His heart told me otherwise.

_Fear. _

_Thump- thump- thump- thump-thumpadathumpadathumpthumpthumpthump!_

Now- that was something I understood. It took everything to not give a devious smirk of danger. "Good Morning."

It was silent for a minute before he abruptly began speaking, "Ne- Have you ever read this book?"

There was an immediate temptation to snap '_Of COURSE I've read it! I was alive when it was published!_'

Simply, I nodded my head in his direction, curtly expressing my superiority. "Of course." Wasn't it obvious enough? My air of ancient pride, my philosophical views, heavy knowledge of the world and all the strength I held, shouldn't someone at least notice I am not the typical male? But could I blame such a naïve fool such as Yugi?

Staring at his innocent smile, I sighed. I can't blame him.

Anger flared inside my body like twisting flames- I was losing my dangerous edge, I was becoming soft and weak and sympathetic, all in a second I'd … "Idiot." I hissed at him, my teeth clenching as his face immediately fell in panic and confusion.

"A-Ah… What did I do?" He whimpered, staring at his fingers in curiosity, it was as if he didn't know why I lashed out at him. It was because he was changing me so quickly, because he was making me fond of him and I hated it! I hated his innocence, I hated his heart, I hated him! Just focusing on the detest made me feel, at least, a little pleasure.

Maybe I was too used to loneliness that I resorted to shielding myself from any affection- but that… that's impossible. I know it's impossible. I'm a creature of the night, practically those lonely vampires you see on TV (except, I don't sparkle and I'm not rock, God No!), I don't feel anything but anger, sadness and loathing. And we're unloved by humans, by ALL humans, it's impossible to be loved by anything but our own species. No one in my clan could face that it was all just fairy tale, pathetic and eye-gouging attraction that didn't exist- they were all just too selfish and fearful to admit they were forever doomed to be hated by all races of the world. Not that it was any loss, humans were animals, just mammals to be eaten and fucked.

Only I could admit that we were all loveless, one without love.

"Pathetic." I muttered. I had to get away from his little form before I ripped it to shreds, or before I did something I was quite clueless about. Standing up, my eyes ignored his pretty face, and I walked away. To him, I might seem like some insane bipolar freak, just pointlessly fuming at the click of a button.

But he was beautiful. God, he was beautiful. I couldn't help it, he was just too fair, as if he were some delicate maiden from a far away kingdom. But I paused. I paused when a hand clutched my wrist, tugging me desperately back- and it was Yugi. Yugi was trying so hard, I could feel his little muscles straining to try and hold me back- and I smirked, turning to him. "I must question why you try so hard to pull me back."

He blushed- and my teeth ached yet again, as if they were begging to dig in his flesh and blood. Just that flush of rosy fumes had me almost keeling. May I say that it had me off guard? How foolish of me, though. To be caught off guard by the most weak little object in the world? A mouse-like human who looked like a crystal form, I could crush him, yet he had such an effect on me that it had me shocked and sick and weary.

"Forgive me if I've hurt you by any way." His gentle, soft voice sounded weak. "I- I …" His wide eyes teared up easily. It had me bubbling furiously in a fiery pot of emotional confusion: was it excitement that struck my body from his tears? Was it arousal? Or was it merely sadness? Obviously, and it did calm me down slightly at the thought, his blood was having an effect on me that was reminding my body of the emotions I'd tried so hard to forget.

Yes.

Yes, it was just his blood- it calmed me down. So, I was not becoming a weak and pathetic monster full of pitiful emotions? Good.

Yes, rather, it was great.

"…I … don't know." He whispered so quietly, only my powerful hearing could pick up his words. "You … You terrify me, and yet, … I can't … I feel so frightened you'll hate me." He stammered so quietly, so weakly. It made the sick monster inside my psyche laugh in amusement. He would be easy to kill. Easy to take advantage of. He could be the easiest meal to take if he just weren't so damned tasty!

Beauty blinded me as the eyes upon my face stared into bright, deep depths of Amethyst- it was the first time since Yesterday we'd locked gazes, and the fear in his heart jolted. He was afraid. Afraid of me.

What he said was ridiculous and simple; it reminded me that he was but a simple, stupid human forced to live a vile and cruel world. And I played along with it, just putting on a twisted sneer, "...Meet me, this afternoon, outside the forests." He would be stupid to accept it. But, again, he was a human, naïve, idiotic and dense. This child seemed just that little more ignorant than all the other human beings.

And, just as I firstly imagined, with a nervous little face, Yugi nodded. Determined. And just like that, I'd easily contained my meal for the night.

* * *

It was a chilly night, the forest turning into a horror land almost instantly; fog settled upon the dirt floor, imitating clouds too heavy to float- and the dark green pines swayed in the harsh wind. The coat around my body flew, almost like a cape I had owned in my young ages so many centuries ago. I'd been standing at the dge of the forest, just beside a grotty motel that was falling apart from years of neglecting.

The decadent smell of rotting fish, a dead hooker lodged under a rusting dumpster, and broken pipes swiped the scent into my nose- it seemed stronger, what with the given strength given from that child's blood. At this point, I could survive long without his blood for a good long while- but all I found was that it was addicting and sinful in its own alluring sense. Grimacing, my eyes scanned the trails leading to the opening of the woods. Plans, plans, more plans, they ran through my head, running, running, running. It was tempting, always tempting, to strip him from his clothes, assault him and eat him.

But I was pained to think of it.

I was pained to feel the life running from his body, just sprinting into the afterlife away from me. But why should I care? Why? It's the blood that creates these ridiculous thoughts to claim my mind.

"Ah- I'm sorry!" Came a small cry, and my eyes focused as a delicious form came into view. It was that blithering idiotic child, the one with that youthful face and body. He was running as quick as he could, with his soft hair billowing in the wind. Rather than snarling at him angrily, I gave a smirk at his fragile body which dashed towards me. His little, tiny body looked quite beautiful, I must admit. With a beautiful white woollen and double-breasted coat covering his body, I could see black socks rising up to his knees. It was a strange thing for him to wear, but I shan't ask, seeing that the sight did pleasure me. "I'm sorry- I'm really sorry, I had to finish my chores…!"

It was disgusting to hear he worked- a beautiful creature such as him deserved to rest on the softest of beds and to be captured in a cage of gold. He reached me, face flushed (my teeth immediately gave a hurtful ache), chest heaving quietly. "I am sorry- quite sorry, indeed, but I had extra work given to me by my older brother Atem…" He flashed a dazzling smile that seemed (if not) a tiny bit worn.

Gently, my hands grabbed one of his thin wrists, immediately tugging him towards the mouth of the green forest. A quiet, serene place it was, his heart couldn't agree. It played this heavy beat, frightful and fearful, it had me mesmerised. And his thin and breakable wrist seemed to tremble as I dragged him through.

My legs moved quickly, desperate to find him isolated in the greenery of the forest, maybe shoved against a tree with no chance of escape. My chest vibrated in excitement. The addiction I felt was overwhelming- was this how a smoker felt before their last cigarette? Several times, no, more than just a few, that delicate child tripped over the bark and vines of the overgrown forest, sometimes gasping if he fell to his knees and I gave no stop for him.

But he managed to keep a pace which suited me. "W-Where are we going?!"

"Shut it."

"When can we rest? I can't run that fast- I can't run far at all, please, may we rest…?!"

I turned to him, still moving my legs, "We shan't be moving far, so shut your mouth- before I shut it for you."

But we hadn't moved far at all before we reached a destination I found suitable. It was a clustered place with various oak trees and cedars and pines all undecidedly huddled. The child eeped in terror as we stopped, he was only stopped from hurtling into a tree by my strong hands clutching his breakable waist.

Everything was silent as we waited. His face was red from the running and exertion, I gave him a chance to recuperate his composer. I released his hands.

And he spoke immediately, though not in confidence or bravery, in silent fear. "…Seto… Do you know why I came here?"

I smirked, "Because, you are an extremely naïve and rather idiotic child?"

He winced, turning to face me. "You're a rather harsh man, aren't you?"

"Can I be anything else?" His cheeks went red, and I cocked my head to the side, "Don't fret, child. Continue with your speaking."

He whispered, "Seto…" His cheeks went an ever brighter shade of red, "I… Yesterday… It can't have been a nightmare, or merely a dream… I … You make me fearful. Scared. Only in two days, I barely know you- And yet… You're in my mind constantly, I can't forget the dream I had… I can't forget the night I experienced with you!"

"And what dream do you think you experienced?"

"Do not condescend me, Sir." He whispered, "You experienced it- I know you did! You bit into my throat and stole my blood- the images are in my eyes every moment, the feelings- too." He looked away, embarrassed. "I…"

"You do not seem fearful of me, child. Foolish as it is. You rather are a brainless imp than a cowardly fairy."

He turned to face me, pouting. "Why do you insult me?"

"You ask why when even I do not understand. We are two men," Well, I was a creature of the darkness, whereas he was merely a child, "with a calling attraction."

"No, Seto. You are not a man. I know that the moment I set eyes on you." All images of his childlike naivety disappeared, as if he finally faced the truth of the bitter world. And he seemed most upset with the idea. But… Something else… "You are a terrifying creature. And yet, I came to you. Call it foolish as you may… But…"

"But, You precarious imp?"

"I … I wanted to come. I know there is danger in you pulling me deep into seclusion of this forest. I know not of your actions last night… Where you …" He stared away from me, "touched my body. But you gave me pleasure, pleasure I have never felt, physically or emotionally. With you, when you had me close, I felt a bittersweet sadness- and happiness, something I haven't experienced for quite awhile."

"You have lived a rather morbid life, then."

"I want it again." He blushed. "Rash, indecisive and quickly made, this decision isn't thought through at all- but please, …! Make me feel pleasure. Hold me close." He couldn't put it any blunter- and I gave a smirk. This, of course, was his decision. I shan't kill him, do not fret. Quietly, the boy turned around, venturing to a mound of leaves and dirt beside an oak. As if he were stiff and a robot of some sort, he shivered, kicking off his shoes to reveal his dainty feet. He was a pure image of beauty.

Most beautiful.

He turned to me, eyes filled with tears and determination. He held the belt of his white coat, untying it and quickly unpicking the buttons. "…" I could see the fear immediately coming into view- his heart almost exploding. I swallowed as the coat fell to the ground, revealing an appetising sight. "…S…" He became almost hysterical as he began to cry, his breath hitching again and again, like a repeating record. He rubbed his eyes.

His naked form stared at me. No- he wore black boxers that hugged his hips and barely fell over the tip of his thighs. His black socks ran higher than his knees. It was … An easy meal. And yet, I could not lay a hand on him. But I stepped close to him in a matter of a millisecond, holding one of his teary cheeks. He paused- staring up into my eyes. Softly I bent forward, kissing each eye that he hastily closed. His tears tasted lovely. "Relax, small child. You shan't feel any pain, and I shan't judge you."It made me angry. How dare I quiet him down? How could I console him when I hated him?

But I couldn't say I hated him rather too much- he just irritated me. I found myself controlled, though, there was no fear of killing my blood supply.

He wrapped his trembling arms around me, seeming to trust my words. He waited expectantly, with a shuddering body. I pushed him against a tree, licking and lapping at his cheeks, swallowing the tears. I held him tightly instantly, hearing him shiver and moan, feeling his body heat up against mine- "…Nh…!" My tongue ran down to his lips, opening both pouty lips and invading his mouth- he accepted my kiss, moaning immediately tearfully. "Ah…!" He trembled.

I pulled away slowly, growling passionately, "I shall bite you very soon, it's rather too late to stop me now…"

He sobbed fearfully, but in excitement, he looked away from me, "…I trust you… I do trust you."

"You seem to be an idiotic person." I snarled. I couldn't help being aggressive, I just needed him. "…"I calmed down though, controlling my fangs which were begging to pop out. "…No, you can trust me. I shan't betray your faith." I think I meant it at that point. He trembled, almost regretting it I felt. I shoved him harder against the tree, and he moaned into the open air as bark pressed into his skin.

I kissed him yet again, just a brief and wrecking kiss which left him breathing desperately. "…" My mouth immediately met his jugular, he was breathing hard from the fear. His heart was beating fast. He was terrified. He wanted to back out- I could feel it, I could regret following his thoughts. "…Wa-Wait…!" My teeth sharpened, my crotch hardened. "No- No, I take it all back- I'm _scared_, I truly am scared- Onegai, Please! _Pleas_- No! No, don't- Stop-" He let out a cry in his feminine, high-pitched and young voice as my teeth pierced into his skin hungrily. Immediately, I felt as if we were linked. His blood spilled into my mouth, the warm liquid almost an orgasm against me. I pulled him against me tightly, drinking- drinking- drinking. He let out another cry, this time in pleasure.

My hands gripped his waist, pulling down his boxers and letting them fall to his ankles. I pushed him to the ground, my teeth pulling from his throat- he whimpered as tears fell from his eyes. In quickened time, I managed to remove my shirt and unzip my trousers, joining him on the hard ground. He wrapped his arms around my neck again, "…Seto…!"

I gripped his body tightly, "You're blood is a treat, Yugi…"

My teeth grappled back at his throat- a surge of blood spilled into my mouth- he'd been blushing. "I would never know… Blood isn't my diet." He whispered, nervously half-moaning half-whimpering. He let out a moan as I placed a finger in his moist mouth, swirling it around- "…Hah… Shet…o…" Using that moist finger, I gripped his member, rubbing it around his tip- he let out a sudden mewl of alarm. He buckled under my hold as I ran up and down his length with my fingers, stroking the insides of his thighs when his climax tried to visit. "P-Please…! Please…" He begged, "Keep touching it…" He whispered, blushing so bright a color. And I did.

He came, clenching his knees to my waist nervously and in agitation- he cried out as it spilled over his chest. "Ah…!"

I released his throat, kissing his mouth. He gave out a muffled cry of fear. "…I …" He spoke clearly as I released his lips, "I can taste my… Blood." He whispered.

"I am rather desperate for pleasure, child." I muttered, ignoring his exclamation. "Allow me to take your innocence with one easy thrust, or pleasure me in yet another method."

"…Innocence?" He gasped, confused- I gave a suggestive gripping of his cheeks, fingers circling his hole. Realising it, he nodded. "You… You can…" Blood still spilled from his throat. He faintly nodded, "…Do it if you want…" As soon as my hard length nudged his entrance, reason must have spilled into his mind- for his eyes widened and he shook his head, "No- No, no, I take it back. Honestly, this is no means of undecided want anymore…" Immediately, his eyes spilled with tears. Why? He valued it though, and it bothered me. I could question it later.

I pulled him into a sitting position, "Do not fret. We shall attend to it later," _soon. It must be soon. I can not wait forever. And today is just a tease. Whether you like it or not, the next time we attend to our pleasures, I shall take you. _"For now," I opened my legs, revealing my swollen erection. "Pleasure me."

* * *

He was fast asleep, dressed in his black boxers and white coat. Colour had since returned to his face, his cheeks rosy, his lips red, his body healthy. Quietly I stroked his head, running my fingers through his luscious hair. It was soft and silky. His head rested against my thigh, his warm breath rushing out of his mouth and breezing across my leg. "Foolish." I muttered, smirking quietly.

He was a slight fairy, so weak, so precious. I had to admit it. He was precious.

Delicate and frail, he was finally accepting his place beside me as a toy- not as a lover. No, we could never love. In the end, he was simply cattle to feed me. Cruel as it may sound, that was life for him. The day he was born, he was destined to serve his purpose as food. That was how it was supposed to be, that was how it needed to be. There was no chance I'd turn him into the creature I am and stay beside him through 'thick or thin', it was simply my nature to never accept love.

He could be asleep for the rest of the night, and I wasn't in the least bit concerned. If I hadn't been content to wallow in his circulating blood that flourished in my veins I would have left him- though, it only took a moment to realise there were plenty of predators that could strike in the middle of the night. Peadophiles, rabid dogs, murderous hikers and any other creatures belonging in horror stories could be roaming.

Quietly, he stirred, eyes quietly opening. "…Seto…" He whispered. I stared down at him, and he murmured, "…You didn't kill me?"

"Yes." I gave a bitterly amused leer, "Quite a surprise that a monster such as I has let you, a mere human, survive."

He gave a guilty look, "Forgive me. I just… Everything," His cheeks went red, "It was a blur- and… I felt afraid, yet comforted, I felt happy and scared and everything in-between. I felt so faint, my heart beat so painfully- I felt I surely would have died."

"Yet you are alive."

Readers, my tone was cold the whole time- but there was a moment I felt it was simply a pretense.

Yugi gave a breathless smile, quietening down. The moon from above shone through the foliage of the green leaves, a few shards of light glistening down on my face and missing his entirely. Everything seemed calm, and I was tempted to become heavy and languid in the night. "…What _are _you?" He whispered.

I stared down into his eyes. They were inquisitive, that tiny bit fearful, just a little relaxed. "Can you not guess?"

"A zombie? An elf? Changeling? Anything of that sort?"

"You're intelligence is proven by your lack of understanding," He flushed at me an embarrassed look, "I am a creature of darkness- a vampire is what most humans desire to name my kind."

"Are there more of you?"

"My entire clan."

"You're family?" He sounded most envious as he murmured 'family'.

I glared at him, snapping hastily, "They are a clan, not a family. Merely people I protect only because I need to. I am the strongest, therefore I am the leader."

He cringed under my snapping anger, acting fearful.

I sighed. His questions were annoying, this was a time I felt tempted to rip his throat out. "…Shall I send you home? You're brother must be concerned for your safety."

Yugi tiredly sat up, "He shall be out tonight until day breaks. He's busy with work, it worries me sometimes." I think he was speaking to himself at that point, seeing that he stared into his lap and played with his fingers. "If you're a vampire, I suppose you burn in the sun? But that shan't be, I've seen sunlight meet your skin."

"We are as normal as humans. Though, I must insist we are more beautiful and do not need food nor sleep."

"That sounds lovely." He yawned, drowsily leaning against me. "…You do not breathe either… Neither does your heart beat." His thoughts on my heart silenced the phantom beats in my chest. He stood up, "I must leave, it is school tomorrow." He yawned yet again, his childish, babyish lips opening. He looked beautiful as prints of the trees shadows covered his body. "I rode my bike here…"

I stood up, nodding, "I shall see you tomorrow."

He gave a gentle blush, "Seto… One last thing before I leave… I know this is no romance, do not think I am naïve enough to believe you want me in such an emotional way. I … just thought you should know." I was glad he understood, at least.

"It is well you recognize that. You are a mere puppet, and I am your master. Always remember that."

With that, he disappeared slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

_And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from heaven or from hell?  
And does he know…  
That granting me my life today…  
This man has killed me even so?  
_~_Javert, Les Miserables _

* * *

"…You reek of blood." Ryou murmured. He was settled on Bakura's lap, kissing his throat. He stared at me quietly, "Hm, you didn't kill the child, Seto?" He studied my smug face, sighing slightly. They were in the kitchen, half dressed, half indecent. The pair were pressed in a chair, using it as if it were a bed in their own room. I had simply arrived at this … house… after Yugi had left, his blood still pulsated inside me, I felt as if my heart could have beat with all the merry and passionate liquid wetting my dry veins. It created an invigorating sense of power. Like a never-ending store of adrenaline.

"Why would I kill him?"

"You're a violent man." Bakura answered for his soul mate, grinning at me with a feral touch. If I were human, my blood would have boiled from anger. He seemed not to fear my domination as of tonight for some peculiar reason, but I did not feel aggressive or impatient towards his brashness. It was true- I am violent. Violent, indeed, and yet, I cannot help but feel some sort of deep disgrace in admitting the thought. But I am violent. Violence is but my nature; every creature of the Darkness, or Vampire as you so may call me, is matured to handle the most disgusting violence ever mastered. Brutality and cruelty is what I face, it is what I merely enact upon people and creatures who are in my way. "Why, Seto, you look, if not, just a tiny bit lovestruck."

"Love struck?" I snarled, pausing from my steps. I was just about to walk and wonder to my room, settle and rest for a moment before spending the night wondering the streets. "I have never heard of such a silly proclamation, it rather makes my stomach turn in disgust! 'Love Struck'? I think I'd rather be struck by lightening, or impaled on a stake, or thrown upon the Spanish Donkey. How dare you speak of love to someone superior such as I?" The two snowy haired men recoiled slightly, "The mere thought disgusts me! Do not ever introduce the thought to me ever again, do not ever mention it while I am in earshot. It might as well be said; never mention it in this household." I said it swiftly, angrily and with harsh disgust. For I despaired at the mere thought of Yugi and I joining together in _love_. My mind buzzed in certain confusion. I did not dwell on it though, I merely focused my attention on Bakura and his little mate.

"You miss out on something wonderful, then." Ryou hummed, "For it is something wonderful, something that makes your heart come alive even when it is dead, it creates the most beautiful symphony that no one, not even our species, could be precious enough to listen to…-"

"No more." I murmured flatly.

Bakura smirked, "Well, Seto, does that mean you're little feeding lot is not claimed in your affection? He is merely an object of your carnal desires? He is doomed to stay human?"

"Nothing more." Yugi was just something for me to feed on, something to fuck. Solely nothing more. I immediately stared at Bakura, his smirk matched Ryou's, and I did not appreciate the looks in their eyes. Ryou unlatched himself from the elder lover of his, sitting on one of Bakura's leg and facing me. There was trouble on their aroused and stimulated faces. I did not like it. Not at all. I was merely tempted to slap their troublesome smirks off of their faces.

"…We hardly desire to trouble you, Seto," Ryou began, acting extremely pleasant and kind- sweeter than I'd ever seen the delicate creature. "But we can not help ourselves from asking…"

"He's just a human, as you say, with no sentimental worth… As you say, the sooner he's gone, the better. So, why not let us feed on him?"

"Absolutely not." Their request was no surprise- his blood was delicious. "How could you think I'd even give it a second of consideration?"

Ryou stood up, stepping to me. "Seto, we don't assume you'd let us … now… But let's say you've grown tired of him and wish him to die- would you allow us one drink? One sweet drink from his throat?"

"There is absolutely no way I'd agree to such an idea!" I snapped.

Bakura was beside his mate immediately, "Come on- you must know his scent lingers everywhere? You have no idea how torturous it is to know you have him but do not wish to just… turn him into one of us."

"Now why would I do that? I'd be stuck with an insufferable person who I'd not be able to feed from."

They both stared at each other, snickering and giggling hysterically as if I were their victim to a private joke. "What do you think of mates? That we are forced to give up drinking each other's blood?" Ryou giggled.

I glared angrily, snapping and shoving them both away, "Do not laugh at me! Unlike all of you, I focus all important thoughts on philosophy, not foolish … Physical… Anomalies…" As of the topic on 'soul mates', I was clueless, and it pissed me off to admit it. How dare I become so foolish and idiotic- but how could I know? How could I know anything about soulmates when I was not in the least interested. But I could not help but feel embarrassed to feel such naivety! Never have I been so dense! It made me hold even harsher hate for Yugi- it was his fault I was brought down to such low extremities! It made me humiliated!

Bakura laughed, "My, that reminds me- you're a virgin when it comes to Soul Mates or claiming one for the 'Dark-side', as people may call it." I flashed an impatient face. "Relax."

Ryou sighed, "Well, we should start in te beginning. Creatures of darkness are truly close to humans, you realise, we have the same thoughts and emotions as them. You may choose to deny such thoughts of 'happiness', 'love', 'jealousy'… But I and so many others choose to embrace it. The only difference of us is our diet, our life and the fact we tend to be… more lusty, sadistic and passionate than the typical human being. We were … created, bitten, the such," He sighed, "because of reasons unknown. I like to think because we are given the same purpose as humans. Anyway, I do digress, when we are made into what we are, something happens. It takes a while to happen, maybe a second, maybe a century, but it does happen. Our perfect mate is created. They live sweet lives, with perfect blood and desired minds. Yours, for example, was born a few hundred years after your creation, and it is Yugi; who I see as someone who can quell your inner-demons." Ryou seemed dreamy as he murmured it, "He's … Almost like a butterfly. Perfect, beautiful, but unnoticed until he meets his destined mate; which is you. Then, something… wonderful… happens." He gave a dreamy and romantic look at Bakura (And if I had a functioning stomach, I'd be puking over the floor), who smirked down at him, "the human flourishes and gains the most wonderful scent, their aging slows, their… bodies are finally sensitive."

Ryou did like to blather on, I realised. But his story was one of great passion.

"…Any who… When this happens, every creature living in this world is suddenly… attracted to the human. As of now, they'll be attracted to your Yugi, and wishing to do what you wish to do to him; to perform any physical desires upon him, be them human or not, and be them peaceful or cruel."

I glared, "What are you saying…?"

"I can control myself around any human usually, around any mate- but the pure scent of some unclaimed mate, a mate found but not made into a creature such as us… It's mesmerising. I can deal with it for a while before it becomes too… too painful to bear. I can't say the same for the humans though, they will attempt to hold him and have him, whether you or he likes it or not."

I shook my head, "I don't rather care for that- tell me about the blood drinking."

He smirked, "My, you're impatient."

I flashed a snarl.

"Well, when you claim your partner their blood belongs to you. You may think us creatures grow dry after a moment of thirst, that our veins will stay dry, but in fact all we need to do is feed on any human and then our blood is replenished for a while, it becomes our very own biological blood- and we can drink our blood for a few weeks merrily."

I nodded. Quietly.

"What stops you from turning Yugi, then?"

The thought made me enraged, "He is merely an irritating child! How can I desire to spend an eternity with him?" I snarled.

"Oh, but do you not know?"

"what?!"

"Not many of us knows this- but Bakura and I have seen it for ourselves… I tend to keep it quiet, since it was our fault it happened," Ryou sighed, a look of guilt quickly flitting to his face and retreating as soon as it came. "When your mate dies, unclaimed or claimed, you shall die as well."

* * *

I would not claim Yugi into a vampire. He was annoying as a human as it was; him living beside me forever in eternity gave me the idea of torture at its finest! How could I desire to be beside someone who I'd want to kill for myself? But if he died, I died. I could actually say I'm ready for it, I'm quite prepared. I've lived a fine life, if not a little lonely- but the solitary had been welcoming for a while. And this world bored me, so if I died, so be it! I faced this idea with as much bravery as I could muster, and by God, it was a lot of bravery. Death was something I couldn't fear! I would laugh in the face of it! I am a fierce creature, I might as well be the next in line to take over death, for I could look at it and laugh. Mind you, I never laughed, but I would gladly laugh to master Demise.

If Yugi were to die, it would be by my hands; I could suffocate him, or simply snap his neck- maybe drown him in water or let him bleed to death. Yes, yes, most of these thoughts would make anyone sick and disgusted; but he irritated me. Simply irritated me, and he was destined to die anyway.

Yugi would have to face death as it came, as all humans would experience it. Maybe I could kill him myself when I was ready. I did find I was bored of life; I might give my mortality up soon. Yugi had it coming anyhow, he was cursed to experience a short life and painful downfall. It was pitiful, though. A light creature such as him deserved to live a long life; but he was born to live a life with me. Too bad I didn't appreciate his life, let alone mine. 'mates'? I didn't understand how I could possibly need one! It made me angry. Why would fate doom me to live life where I'd be forced to live with an annoying 'mate'?

I couldn't help but feel maybe there was another reason I didn't want him to become a creature of the Darkness. It eluded me as of now, but I figured it could not be anything including sentimental.

School had been peaceful, going agonisingly slowly in all respects. The child; He dare not glance at me, he feared me, and he froze and tensed if he felt my chilling glance on his body. But he deserved such treatment in school. I was so tempted to strip naked of any layers of clothing and take him right there and then. And he dressed so … sluttily. I did not appreciate the amount of skin he showed to the public. It was jealousy of course, I could admit it- but it couldn't be blamed on my mind (For simple jealousy was caused by simple brains, my own jealousy was complex jealousy...), for I could honestly see his predators growing around him aggressively. Most men loomed over him, sniffing him, touching him whenever the chance was there, I'm sure if the opportunity was given they'd have fawned over his shadow! It made me mad. How dare he be so naïve towards the faces most men gave him? He simply smiled at them, a smile of pure kindness and no fear. He never smiled at me like that.

There he was, dressed in small black shorts barely covering his thin thighs, and a long-sleeved and rose pink blouse (which seemed quite angelic and pure for his pale complexion) dressed his delicately framed torso, a large black bow was sewn off-centre on his shirt collar. There were boots on his feet that looked quite clunky and buckled. But his legs were bare and on full-view, and that bow irritated me as it gave him the look of a present; as if he were a parcel about to be opened brutally. Yes- this was jealousy, but it was understandable was it not? He dressed in such a way; of course I'd be angry for his insolence and lack of fear for his purity? He could be raped by someone who was not I, and whose fault would it be? His; for he dressed in such a way. But I felt aroused. It gave me a sense of power to know he was mine, all mine and only mine.

Mind you, it made me feel responsible for his well-being.

The clan of mine seemed strained whenever they were near him, claiming his blood gave the aroma of precious roses dropped in a vanilla lake. The men of this clan insisted he had a scent of apricots and cinnamon, some decided he smelt of caramel and toffee- Yami, for instance, insisted he must be bathed strawberries and white chocolate, for that was Yugi's aroma. I felt intrigued; for, to me, my mate smelled differently each meeting we faced together. One moment, he'd have the crisp smell of mint, the next, a languid perfume of honey and cream, and as I sniff the air subtly, I can catch a hint of Frangipanis right now. I remember facing these smells being my favourites when I lived a human life, it made me slightly irritated he could remind me of so many childhood mysteries. But I guess he was made to keep me happy, as Ryou claimed that is what Mates were for; but I cannot believe it, he brings me nothing but impatience and frustration.

I listened to the droning teacher. Again, I was already finished with my work, and I faced boredom easily. Anzu sat beside me, staring at me intently. She whispered under her breath, but I could very well hear her. "…His blood must taste nice? I wish I could give a taste… the very thought sends my teeth in reeling pain. Let me have a taste. Just a touch. I shan't touch him, I shan't hurt him- …" I could hear a frustrated moan coming from her lips, so she stopped herself for a moment before she became even more quiet, "it will be a prick to his wrist, I won't use my teeth, just a pin; Let me and my beloved taste him…" I turned to face her, my deadly stare not silencing her entirely. She gave a pleading stare of sad desperation. The way her eyes widened and her lips pouted, any human overcome with their lust for her face would have given in to stop her from shedding tears. But I knew she was not sad. She was not miserable or depressed; she held cruel intentions to get her way. As I said, vampires such as us were cruel and nasty.

"…He is mine, Anzu."

"You're selfish."

"He _is_ mine. He was made for me."

She rolled her eyes, gritting her teeth, "So now you claim care for the human? When it suits you?"

"Yes. When it suits me. Touch him, and I promise you; you will face not peace for as long as I live." And I planned to live for a very, very long time. That is, until I remembered I was linked to a bloody mate who would literally be the death of me. "And anyway, he shall die soon." Anzu seemed to not know about mates being linked by life and death.

She swallowed dryly, deciding it wasn't worth it to lose her life. Quietly, she stared back down at her completed worksheet, "You better keep him safe from everyone else, then." She muttered spitefully. "I hear human males plotting to touch him."

"You think I do not know it?" Their thoughts are whispered all around me; I could hear their little plots and ideas. "They shan't place a hand on him. The clan will answer to it if he gets hurt."

She narrowed her eyes, "…"

I stared at Yugi. He sat in front of us, unaware and naïve to our murmurs. He sat beside a rather tall male who loomed over him. They were talking quietly; the male beside Yugi chatting quite animatedly while the delicate child replied forced answers. I realised with a smug smirk that Yugi actually looked quite bored beside the tall man, and he also had a face of wistful longing. He obviously wished for me. It created a … self-satisfied and superior stupor inside my mind. But the man beside Yugi quickly wore down my smug sensation and replaced it with hatred and disgust. How dare he go near my Yugi? The way he smelt, that idiotic human beside Yugi, was of reeking hormones and plain desire to fuck. It made me sick- how dare he hang over Yugi? Yugi was mine, mine to fuck, mine to drink from, mine to keep. He belonged to no one but me; that was the sad fate he had to suffer.

The cold female beside me smirked, "…It seems your first enemy has popped up."

Her voice was but a blur in my mind- all I could do was think of that idiotic man forced to the ground with a gaping hole in his stomach. I'd tear that idiot apart. I'd make sure his sinewy meat would tear and his blood would soak into the ground. He would regret going near Yugi, he would regret preying upon what was not his! My hands clenched into tight fists, they imitated dangerous stones. I wanted to use them to crush his skull, and I could do it easily. I should do it. I will do it. But I couldn't do it; the police would be involved and that would be troublesome. If he were a prostitute, I could have easily killed him and hid his body in a ditch. But he wasn't.

If I were human, my teeth would have shattered from the force of my gritted jaw. There was an enraged feeling pitted in my stomach.

Oh, life really did enjoy taunting me! Setting me against trials to delay my pleasure! Even if the trials were minimal and easy to blow down, it irked me so.

"Do you want me to take care of this idiotic male?"

"No. I shall attend to it."

I knew very well I could not kill the man- but it didn't stop me from scaring him half to death.

* * *

The male was named Richard Ger, a seventeen year old who had to repeat the grade. As I originally had thought, he truly was a dumbass, not that I was ever wrong. Richard was a football player, he valued it apparently, and was a good one at that (According to the loud, shrill-sounding females that pranced the halls as if it were their natural habitat). He wasn't much of a man, in my view. He was tall, with tanned skin and dull facial features that aroused the females; though, I had a feeling it was his overtly exaggerated bulge in his trousers that attracted so many of the women (even though I could tell it was just stuffing shoved down his trousers.). This male specimen seemed quite infatuated with Yugi, and even followed him out of the classroom just to bug him some more.

It annoyed me.

Yes, it rather irked me, as if he were a fly swarming around my head nonstop.

Yugi was naïve to the whole incident; he believed Richard was just being friendly, which seemed quite like bullshit. After the class had ended and he was available, I'd been quite rough and forced him into an unoccupied classroom which had the stench of hormone-swollen teenagers and cheap perfume. He was frightened. The little child in my arms was frightened! I could have let out a haughty and angered laugh; for why was he the one scared of _me_ when I was very well keeping him safe from idiotic men who were well intent on raping his pure little body! How dare he be frightened by me? Though, I can very well say it's not entirely a bad thing; it would be worse if he thought I were a tame kitten! Though, seeing his alarm certainly wounded my pride for some reason.

"…What did I do?" He murmured quietly, scared and frightened. Those gem eyes of him were wide with confused, his lips trembling fearfully and his heart beating a marathon. "…Seto- please, what have I done?" He winced as my fingers unintentionally squeezed his darling arms, and I shoved him away. This was all unintentional, but I'd been furious and impatient. How idiotic and naïve could he be? How could he not know that Richard and countless other men were planning on preying upon his innocent soul (though, mind you, I was planning the same thing… But it was different! He was mine, and that was final! If I wanted to prey upon his body and steal its innocence, its blood and its soul, I would do so!). The quiet boy landed on the ground, whimpering slightly in fright. I made no movement to help him up, so he simply sat there looking quite weak and petrified.

"That male, Richard was his name, no?"

He nodded fiercely. "Yes."

"He was staring at you quite… lustfully." I informed him, seeing it was a necessity to ease his confused state. Though, my words explained nothing apparently, as he still seemed puzzled. I was tempted to lash out and slap him in impatience. How could he not know?! "Are you blind? Do your eyes see nothing? My, you're brainless!" I hissed. The child's lips trembled slightly, and his eyes watered; I could smell the salty water. "Richard was drooling over you. It's quite obvious he desires to fuck you."

A rush of desire hit my teeth (…A jolt hit my chest, and I felt for a fleeting second my heart had been awoken) as blood rushed to his face; he was flushed and horrified and humiliated all at the same time. I was so very enticed to yet again sink my teeth into his veins, even though I had had a pleasant drink from him yesterday night. I suppose yonder day I could claim him again. I suppose currently I have to readjust my desire to drink. Yugi must have realised my heavy stare (He could notice that but not the lusty glances given by fellow humans?!), because he shifted away and shut his eyes tight.

"Seto… Not here in the school."

My teeth grit yet again, and I grumbled out, "I have not yet finished talking."

He nodded, hiding his face.

Again, a curious sting in my chest attacked me (I was beginning to wonder if I was sick?) at the sight o fhis fearful body language. "…He wants to fuck you, do you believe it?"

"No! O-Of course not." He murmured, "…He was just being kind to me."

"You're idiotic, you realise that?"

"It's true! He even invited me to a party with some of his friends!" All male, no doubt. How dare this child be so daft?! Could he not see that he was the epitome of beauty? That he was doomed to be the victim of so many predators? It mattered not who he met, Ryou made it clear that every being who took a whiff of his unclaimed heart would be under the spell of lust and desire. The whole ordeal frustrated me to no end- How thick was his skull? If I could show him the dirty thoughts in the human minds, I would. "He… He doesn't want to do any of that stuff."

A growl silenced his embarrassed whines. "Hush, hush. How could you not see his eyes staring at your body as if it were a meal?"

"…It's no different than your eyes…" He whispered under his breath, unaware I could hear him. Again, a prickle inside my body set itself off, and I felt pained for a moment.

Pretending not to have noticed his weak words, I stepped towards him, slowly, softly and velvety, staring at his tiny body. He flinched as I kneeled down to stare down into his eyes, "How could you not noticed the hands that lingered over your skin?" My knuckles breezed over his collarbone- he shivered. He felt like fine silk from a Persian palace. At that point, for a millisecond, I could not blame any of the men for desiring to have what I own; he was pure heaven. And he was mine. All mine. Yugi trembled, breathing out a shuddery breath. "…What of his words that distracted you while his body moved close to yours…?" Those eyes of his were completely captivated by my cold stare; my much larger body shifted just a little closer to his, trapping him in the corner of the room. He noticed only when my knuckles touched his warm cheeks, and my lack of body heat alarmed him. He winced, eyes widening.

"…I…?"

"…Were you blind to them?"

He teared up.

"…What if you were in a classroom alone with him?" Sensually, my arms grabbed his wrists and spread them into a straight line, I pushed him to the ground. That sweet little body of his laid straight, with arms pressed against the floor. His legs were forced eagle-spread as I rested myself between his legs. "Would you notice then? That what he desires is as carnal as my want?" He let out a squeak as I muttered this. I bent down, hands still pressed against his arms to hold him down. My nose touched his. His sweet breath stopped as he held his lungs in fright. Those amethyst eyes of his were wide. "Or would you notice it when …" My crotch pulled away for a second from his ass, "he thrusts his dick inside of you?" I pushed it back to press against his backside, he let out another frightened gasp. "Would you notice then that what he wants is just your body?"

Tears fell from his huge eyes, and he shut them quietly. "…Okay… Okay… I …" He began to sob. "I understand now."

I breezed my lips against his throat, giving it a longing kiss and a graze of my teeth. "Mh… From now on, you sit next to me in class and nowhere else."

"No…" He whimpered, "I want to sit near my friends-"

I angrily growled, pulling away from his throat and snapping harshly, "You have no friends as of now. You are to be mine, forever mine, and a consequence of that is to live alone and die alone."

He began to cry. A snap of pain entered my body yet again, and I had to pull away to stop the pain. He laid on the floor, rolling into a small and trembling ball. It was not my fault he was forced to be my mate. No, it was his; for he was born to be mine. Though… I felt a little sorry for him. It made me think there was just a speck of humanity living inside my body, it sickened me. Though, I did sigh. And I did bend down, and before I could even fathom the thought of guilt, my lips were on his teary eyes, and I was gently kissing them. He was still crying.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around my neck, whispering, "But I want to have friends… I don't want to feel lonely… Please."

My brain racked itself for answers, but I stopped myself angrily as I realised I was actually trying to help him. He was alone, and he would become depressed. Depression was quite an ugly thing, and it did not belong on any beautiful being (it belonged on no one, it was such a harsh feeling that tore lives apart) such as Yugi. It twisted the soul and made life bitter for them- he might become suicidal and give himself an early death (something I was not yet ready to risk). I murmured into his lips, gently blurting out my first thought, "I have some rather lovely clan members who would love to meet you. They shall be your friends." It was an idiotic idea; for they were also intent on feeding upon him… But I felt I could trust Ryou to protect Yugi.

It didn't halt the poor boy's tears. "But …"

"They are pleasant enough and shall please you."

Yugi nodded weakly. "…Alright."

* * *

Humans.

Weak, pathetic, idiotic and dependent. They're monsters if they get a shred of power given to them. They may forever remain weak and naïve, but they have evil thoughts that are just as bad as vampires. I wholly detest the fact I used to be a homo-Sapien, the only condolence I get is to know that now I am far more powerful and need not pretend I have a shred of empathy for the poor and weak. They're easy to kill.

I sat upon a branch, staring down at the foolish Richard. He was resting against an old tree in the packed and forested park, there was a cigarette between his tough forefingers and middle finger. He seemed almost dreamy, most likely dreaming of MY Yugi. I glared down at the idiotic animal. He shall definitely pay for even _dreaming_ Yugi and him together. And planning to take Yugi as if he were simply a toy, it made me sick, what kind of monstrous human was he? It struck me as an idiotic thing to ask myself; for I knew very well that all humans held a deep and sadistic soul within themselves… It brought my mind to Yugi. He was a different human though. Someone… pathetically sweet. Someone who was doomed in this world. But I knew there was a side of him that was being hidden in his very mind; someone who was scared, sad, accepting and lonely- though, he was no murderer and could hardly fathom the thought of harming (which was another reason he could never become a vampire; he wouldn't be able to kill). How could such an innocent person exist?

Why did he belong to me? Why would I, someone who lived on the desire to kill, be given such an innocent and annoying human? It hardly seemed fair that a flower such as him was given to a poisonous creature such as I. He was doomed to die while the bitter world lived on. Yes, this world was hardly fair. Full of dirtiness and sickness, this world was dangerous, and someone as weak as Yugi was supposed to be protected. But who could do it? Who could keep him safe (well, relatively safe…)? I couldn't very well depend on my clan, for it had an awful bittersweet mixture of foolish and cruel creatures that were just like I (counting out the idiotic Yami who was still optimistic, Ryou who valued human life, and Malik who was very well the same as Ryou). Ryou would keep Yugi company, but who could really torture the enemies? It was me. Yes, I had to keep him safe.

A bleep echoed from Richard's pockets, and the male pulled out a square piece of metal and glass. "Hello?" He placed it to his ear, a smirk touching his voice. I was tempted to rip his head off right then and there. "…Oh, yeah, hey, Jim. Fuck, I know, right? Yeh, she's a fucking bitch. I'm skipping the last few lessons; I dun't like her lessons. Ugh, it's all shitty, ain't it?" He paused, and I heard the small words Jim was saying.

"_Anyway, we still up for that party with Yugi? Y'know, he's pretty naïve to believe it all…"_

"I know, man. But does it really matter if he's naïve or not- just as long as 'e comes. I dunno why, man, but he's just pretty hot. 've never been interested in guys before."

Of course you haven't, you insolent shithead! I clenched my teeth tightly. He was mine, and they wanted to touch him! It enraged me, I only saw hot red crimson. They were only attracted to him because of his scent- but that didn't mean Yugi was someone ugly. He's been a beautiful person since he was born, I can thoroughly tell. He was beautiful. Truly beautiful.

"_Man, I know what ye mean. He's beyuutiful, always 'as been, but lately I dun't care if he's a guy or a girl or whatever- fuck it, ya know?"_

"Course. Anyway, I'll see you later tonight."

"_Yah. Cya."_

Richard was left putting the phone back inside his trouser pockets, a wide smirk still on his face.

With a growl on my face, I swung down to meet him- he let out a yelp. "The fuck?!" I let his reaction carry on. He fell back and pressed his back against the trunk of the tree, frozen and staring up at me with wide eyes. The male knew something wasn't right with me as I gave a blood thirsty grimace. He held his breath, holding in a whimper. "Holy shit… You're that new student- ugh, Fuck you! Don't do that, or I'll have yah beat up." He got up, shaking his head and shoving away his fear. Foolish human, I hid a smirk. "The fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you from performing the biggest mistake of your life." I hissed, eyes on fire. That idiot was trying to scare me! I could have laughed! What a piece of shit human- I should know; they're all the same. Stepping one of my shoed feet on his own left foot, I pressed down- he let out a grunt. "So. You're planning on taking Yugi to a party?"

"What's it to you?"

"What's it to me?" I smirked, shaking my head in mock humour. How I longed to stab him. "He's mine."

"Fine- ya can join us if ye want!"

I pressed harder. His eyes bulged. I was willing to shatter his foot bones for him to stop. "Join? My, I never join. When it comes to that boy, he is mine, only mine."

His foot wiggled hysterically to escape, and he clutched the tree bark. His strong heart was beating hard, as if he'd finished a football game. "Aw- Shit! Let go of my foot, ye fucker! Look, we were only gonna touch him a bit."

"Touch him?" I raised an eyebrow.

He growled, "Yes, touch him! Just… ye know, fondle 'im a bit, that's all."

It was a lie. I released his foot, stepping forward to corner him against the bark. His breath smelt of tobacco and steak; it made me sick. He winced, attempting to shove me but finding it near to impossible to budge me. "Just… fondle him, are you sure?"

"Ye-SS – ARGH!" I grabbed his shoulder, pressing my thumb into his collarbone.

"Hey… Richard," I ignored his yells of protest and pain, "I hear your football game is coming soon, you might be getting a scholarship, right? Your only chance of going to college, I hear." He gave a horrified face as my hand tightened its hold over his shoulder. He nodded, lips trembling pathetically.

He swallowed. "Yes- Yes- God Dammit, lemme go. What kind of sick sonofabitch are you?"

My other hand squeezed his throat, and I glared. "Shut the fuck up. I'll snap your arms apart if you don't stop what you're doing."

"You mean- you just want me to stay away from him?! How the fuck can I? All I can think of near him is burying my dic–" I gave a shove, and he let out a choked sound. "Fuck- Fuck, okay!"

"You'll stay away from him? And you'll tell your friends to stay the fuck away?"

He began to sob pathetically, "Yes!"

And I released him, with a smirk. I began to turn around and leave the shuddering lump of muscle there, but he yelled out, "How do you know I won't tell on you, you piece of shit!"

I twisted around, to stare at him, giving a sadistic smirk. "You just won't. Because if you do, you'll wake up with a missing dick." And he knew my threat was real, because he never did tell.

* * *

Review please~~

Spanish Donkey- it's a torture device, it's pretty disgusting :S


	7. Chapter 7

**_Long awaited darkness falls  
Casting shadows on the walls  
In the twilight hour I am alone  
Sitting near the fireplace, dying embers warm my face  
In this peaceful solitude  
All the outside world subdued  
Everything comes back to me again  
In the gloom  
Like an angel passing through my room  
ABBA_**

* * *

Exactly like a fleeting rabbit, he's pathetically attempting to escape with failing attempts. He eyes me quietly, trying to guess what move I'd make next. He sat in front of me, breathing pitifully controlled, his face easily fearful. He was terrified, eyes filled with fear, sadness and despair. A quiet meal of garlic bread laid before him on a white, shining plate. Visibly, he swallowed, his delicate little throat shifting slightly. Oh how beautiful he seemed, drenched in horror and anguish, yet a tinge of attraction touching his extraordinary eyes that glistened sweetly, yet so darkly it seemed almost sinful. There were so many shifting feelings that cradled his little body, it increased his vulnerability more than a tenfold. So many desires circled through my empty body, echoing through my mind. These carnal wants were prepared to break my control, the only wretched thing that tugged these wants down was the knowledge that we were both in a public restaurant filled with hopeless humans.

After my meeting with that idiotic male, Yugi received the news he was no longer invited to any party (which set a disappointed, confused appearance on his delicate face) and decidedly took a stroll; and, truthfully, how could I let him walk so lonely through this dangerous world? To be truthful, I honestly expected him to walk home, but instead he sat himself in one of those fast-food restaurants seemingly quite destroyed. It made me detest the fact he desired to join others instead of staying beside me- what did he see in worthless humans that I (A superior creature) lacked? Of course I knew he was never supposed to be manipulated so easily to the point where he'd become a mindless pet for me, but it irritated me quite so that he desired such pointless things as 'friendship'.

Silently, I sat in front of him, staring down at him. "My, Yugi, you look so very sad."

A small breath ran from his delicate mouth, he placed a fake smile on. It was a harmless smile, quite attractive and eagerly desired by all who basked in his beauty. But still, it was fake. Like a plastic flower, it lacked sincerity and managed to insult everyone. It was all a silly attempt to look unfazed by my sudden appearance. "I can't figure out what you mean, I'm quite happy."

If I had a shred of sympathy for him, I'd have shed a smile for him- but I didn't feel sorry for him so I gave a smirk, cocking my head to the side. "Do you regret ever meeting me, child?"

He hesitated.

A sting struck inside of me, it overwhelmingly reminded me of my fifth year as a human, where I had been stung by a bee- it had been painful, I remember those pitiful tears which some wench of a woman kissed away. Angrily, I flashed a snarl which his naïve eyes missed. But he piped up, "…No, no…" A quiet blush coated his little cheeks. "…I ponder the thought for a few minutes, but…" Embarrassment entered his eyes. "…I… rather enjoy… the time we've had… together… so far." He whispered, biting a delicate finger quite so nervously. It was as if he expected me to laugh at him- the thought made me smirk. I can't imagine laughing at anything but the pitiful acts of humans; Yugi's embarrassments made me feel aroused and awakened- That was all. Shakily, the boy picked at a greasy piece of bread, enviously desiring to eat it.

A male stared at Yugi from the bar, his fine-looking orbs eying his delicate face. I flashed a glare in his direction, sending the male reeling with fear and turning away swiftly. Yugi looked on, quite sad.

"What disheartens you?"

"…Nothing."

I shrugged, not caring in the least. "You may eat if that is what you desire, be not embarrassed by my presence."

Just for a moment, he remained silent and miserable before eating the pieces of bread quietly. The stench of garlic, butter, parsley and roasted bread invaded my nose, and if I had a functioning stomach I'd have used it immediately to empty the contents. How disgusting! I rather detested human food that seemed sharp and salty- I much rather preferred soft, gentle tastes, not that anyone could guess. His little lips wrapped around the roasted bread, teeth digging into the meagre meal. He did seem seductive in every movement, even when a leaf of parsley got lodged between his front teeth. "…Ano… I…" He looked up at me, face pale and a little fearful. His throat moved a little as he swallowed. "…Well… T-Today I had art. It was pretty fun, ne? …A…Ah, we got to sketch a few p-portraits of…" His voice faltered as soon as he saw my repulsed face. Why the hell was he telling me this? Did he honestly think I cared for his day? Unless a man threatened to rape him, unless he wanted my body shoved into his, I had no use for his worthless babblings!

"What the devil are you doing?"

That tiny body of his froze, as if I caught him murdering some poor soul. He shifted slightly, uncomfortable with my stare. "W-Well…" A deep breath rattled his weak frame. "I …. I thought maybe we could… talk…? It seems appropriate because … uhm… You know…?"

My teeth clenched together. How dare he? "I thought you understood our relationship. Sex, and nothing more."

A destroyed emotion fleeted across his face, almost striking me down. "W…Well, … It's just, I don't have many people I can really talk to truthfully."

The thought of him trying to speak sentimental rubbish sickened me, but he desired to do so. Just viewing the tears threatening to fall convinced me that he felt lonely. And it made truthful sense, quite so, since he was doomed to never speak to his friends ever again; there was no way he would socialise with humans while he was so seductive and naïve. But did I want to hear his worthless babbling? No, I really didn't need it. Quite so, I only desired his legs wide open and throat available 24/7. Yes, the thought is spiteful, disturbing and insane, but I cannot help it. All emotion that includes 'love' has been pushed away, what need do I have to listen to his daily doings?

But he seemed so desperate. Just seeing his tears had me sinking.

…What harm could it do, though? A small area in my mind questioned suspiciously. I didn't necessarily have to listen… He could speak. That is all.

His cheeks went red and eyes went watery, tears spilling quietly. He rubbed his eyes, "…I just … Tonight…"

"Speak, you lamb."

Those beautiful orbs of amethyst widened slightly, and he looked up, wiping them. "W-What?" Oh, quite the sight he was deemed; what with his tear stained face that looked so beautiful and heartbreakingly miserable, I was tempted to clutch him and nothing more- the desire puzzled me, for I was convinced it was only sex and his blood that I favoured.

"Just speak. Tell me of your woes and delights."

Almost frozen, like a perfect doll, he couldn't comprehend what I'd said (this increased my thoughts of human stupidity!)- But he snapped out of it in an instant, speaking gently like a precious Mockingbird. "W…" A nervous smile popped up on his face- brightening it significantly. "Well… Today- Today Sue, this girl, she… She broke up with Jonas, he's this really nice guy… And Louisa was really weird today, she kept saying mean stuff." Off he went, like a babbling monkey, speaking instantly. Though, he paused, leaning forward quietly before whispering, "Though… Louisa is a bit of a … sl…slut… So I don't really listen to her."

I nodded absently.

A warm smile flitted upon his lips, "…And… And… I got my Maths Exam results back this morning; I didn't get very good, though. Only fifty-three percent- but I can't help it, I'm just not very smart when it comes to numbers." All manners had dropped, he seemed quite free. Though, I could sense an underlying tense, nervousness to please me. Though, he was to be set up for failure and disappointment; we were never destined to be joined together with weepy feelings… He knew it, and I knew it. There was no way around this predicament.

For what seemed like ten minutes was actually an hour, as much as I hated to admit it: the time went fast. …I can't say I didn't pay attention. But it truly was because he was too innocent to tell the difference between an underlying threat and a friendly conversation! So, consequently I HAD to listen to filter the information… The dusky, orange light from outside sunk slowly to reveal an immaculate moon that shone a pale light down upon the residents of earth. The restaurant was packed with humans at this point, if I were a human I wouldn't have been able to hear his little voice for it was coated with loud voices. But he spoke, giggling to himself, smiling, frowning, sighing- he seemed content just for me to listen, knowing I wouldn't reply.

"…Anyway, I'm just… pretty…" He squirmed, "Upset for tonight."

"May you tell me why?"

"Atemu…" He trailed off.

Fire roared inside of me. Another human? Is it a friend? A friend who desires to hurt him?! As if he were aware of his actions, his eyes widened terribly so to the shape of dinner plates- I snarled dangerously, "Atemu? Who is this 'Atemu'? Yugi, have I not claimed clearly you are not to integrate with-"

He stopped me mid-sentence, daring to interrupt me. But he spoke desperately, "N-No… He's my brother… It's just… He dislikes my coming home on this day of the week."

"So what do you propose to do for sleeping arrangements?" _If he mentions a male companion, I'll rip his tongue out! _

Quietly, the boy sighed, "W-Well, I usually stay in a motel, Atemu gives me enough money for dinner and the night…"

"Why does he dislike your company on this day?"

Yugi looked shamefully at his fingers. "It isn't my business to tell…"

Quietly, he stood up, trying to avoid my threatening gaze. "I must pay the bill." He murmured like a church mouse, bowing his head down as if my observing was crushing him. I desired to know why. Was his brother holding parties? Was he abused? I desired the answer, it irritated me quite so on how desperate I seemed for the answers. Perhaps I only desired to keep him safe, but that tiny spot in my mind coaxed me that it was something else that grew my curiosity.

All around, it was obvious to see the older and younger humans paying specific attention to Yugi, as if he were a prized pig who could satisfy their hunger. Truly, I felt it was time to mock them, just to sneer at them; I had what they didn't, I owned what they desired. Yes, yes, and I only owned it because I was a higher up creature than their pitiful human race! But they seemed to ignore my presence as if my face no longer pleased them, and my body no longer seemed appetising. They no longer gave me stares of desire, fear or confused sexual wishes. I can't say it was a relief; it was quite irritating that the humans were not interested in my heartbreakingly good looking face or, as humans say, 'poster boy' body, yet they could look at the strangely feminine body of a simple brained child! …Yes, he was beautiful- but so was I. It pained me so to admit that I desired the attention to rest on me. In a moment of frustration, I crossed my arms angrily.

But… So what?

_They_ were humans. _I _was a beautiful creature (at least, physically I was beautiful.). Why do I pine for human attention?

Though, as I stared at Yugi who stared up at the man at the counter, a small part in my mind suggested '_Maybe it is not the human abominations notice you desire, but the child's awareness of you that you crave?'_

Ridiculous! No, it was a moment of weakness. I do not need to be noticed by any of these snivelling creatures, nor do I need to be thought of by that idiotic Yugi! My life as a vampire should remain in the darkness of the shadows and nothing more; who cares if there are no eyes to admire my perfection?!

Yugi returned shortly, like a small doll he seemed; all quiet, graceful (yet, a slight clumsiness in his steps), pretty and delicate. He stood beside me, fearful of speaking and staring at me with hope. Did he hope I'd forgotten about Atemu? That I still had questions? Or did he hope maybe I'd spare him tonight.

A smirk rose upon my lips, and Yugi's eyes widened slightly.

Not a chance.

Almost like a slip of silk, he fluttered out silently, walking onto the street whilst wrapping his arms around his chest- a chilling gust of wind struck him. To be honest, it seemed there was a chance he could have been blown away if he looked any more breakable. "It's cold." He whispered to himself, stepping to a bricked wall as if he could escape the breeze. Almost forgetting my existence, his bright orbs closed shut, and he looked quite tired. But I desired not to let him look peaceful, and so I grabbed one of his frail wrists and tugged him towards me, before dragging him close against my chest- he made no fight against me, which, I must admit, spoiled the fun, but he looked just as desperate to be touched.

"We must, it seems, leave to a more private area."

He nodded, "Y-Yes, it must be so."

* * *

A soft cotton bag shaped as a bunny was slapped against a grimy brick wall, slumping in a small heap. A thump echoed in the alleyway, and another thump- A small and delicate moan echoed from tiny, pouting lips as Yugi was pressed against the wall, my lips pressed against his sweet, perfumed throat. "Uhm… S-Seto… Please… P-Please!" He whispered desperately, his legs wrapping tightly around my waist as if I were a present to be covered. "Just… T-Touch…" There was a blush; I could smell it, rising upon his little cheeks- "Touc… ch… M…" As if the words were too embarrassing to utter, he silenced himself, wrapping his arms around my neck, whimpering slightly. One hand belonging to me was hovering between his thighs, suspended an inch or so away from what deemed him male. "P-Please…!"

"Shall you tell me then?"

A quiet, almost uncharacteristic, frustrated moan left his little mouth, shaking his head lightly. "S-Seto… I can't do it, I can't betray my brother's trust-" Briefly licking his throat, I shoved his pretty body against the wall, slamming my body between his legs- he let out a gasp, trembling. "Oh- O… Ah…! Seto, please- how can you be so cruel?! You know I desire what you desire! Just let my brother's secret drop, I beg of you!"

"I cannot." I muttered into his ear, licking his perfumed skin; How delicate it was, how soft, how tender, it almost seemed too perfect for a human. "I cannot let it drop. I desire to know, and so you shall tell me. This secret is just like you; I want it and so I have it." His heart immediately sped forward, as if he were running a marathon- it was most likely want and arousal and that had struck that bloody organ in his chest. It only reminded me that my heart could not beat, but I couldn't help (and I admit this feeling pathetic and idiotic) but admit my dead, shrivelled heart felt as if it were beating. But it wasn't. It could never beat. Though, his own heart beat was admittedly soothing, setting a backdrop of peaceful strikes.

"But you shall think different of me." He whispered; all formality evident in his weak, tiny, desperate voice. It was entirely different than when we both were in the restaurant. "You shall despise my existence even more; you shall be ashamed to go near someone such as I." He whispered, tears now evident in his eyes. It sickened me. As I pulled away, they fell, and it confused me greatly. How could he care? He knew there was no love or friendliness in our bond, nothing but sex, do why should he be crying?

"Hush those tears, you pathetic lamb."

Those eyes shut tightly, tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry. Seto, forgive me…!"

Quietly, I dropped him, "Why do you care so much?"

Landing uneasily on his feet, the soft boy stumbled a little, falling against me. His warmth burning against my freezing flesh. "I … I'm so used to pleasing others, I don't want you to think I'm a dirty child."

The explanation was half-thought and pathetic, but something inside of me commanded me to release my sceptics and repulse to hold him against me.

"You little lamb." I murmured, "I do not care if you were born in the high heavens or the lowest of hells, you are mine." He softened in my arms, "you are mine to fuck, to feed from, to ruin and hurt."

Pulling away, the child looked into my eyes, leaning back against the brick wall, visibly tired and definitely still desiring my touch. His breath was shuddering, his cheeks bright red from unreleased desire. "…S… My brother…" Crystal tears dotted against his shut eyes, and quickly his arms covered them, rubbing his tears away. His thin limbs fell to his side. "He's …" Fidgeting uncontrollably, he blushed, this time in shame. "Is a prostitute." He began to cry, ashamed, so very ashamed. It was as if he was admitting the most horrible of crimes, and frankly, it amused me.

"A prostitute you say?"

"Yes. He works in a brothel for a few days, and other nights he … Well, Atemu refuses to explain it to me." Innocence and naivety wormed its way through his tone of voice, "But… I know he brings men to our apartment."

"And where are your parents?"

Nostalgic tears threatened to fall, and he stubbornly wiped them away, as if they were about to betray him. I couldn't help but notice he looked so very beautiful in the dull light of the moon and street lights. My shadow engulfed half of his face and body. "My … daddy died in a car accident nine years ago," Just speaking of him, I could notice that Yugi must have been quite close to him. "My mother went out during the night with strange men and one day didn't return. Atemu promised to take care of me. He's a good brother- he really is, he just…!"

Placing a finger against his perfect lips, I shushed his growing agitation. "Child, do not fret. I find myself not being able to care less. You're life may seem miserable, but highly boring. I cannot care for your slut of a brother." I only desired to hold him and drink.

Blushing, he gave a quiet glare, as if my insult had hit his heart harshly. Tugging away from me, Yugi twisted around, holding his arms tightly. I smelt the depression, and the tears. I may seem insane, but I could understand why he was hurt almost immediately. So, quite unnaturally and unprepared, I found my hand grabbed his shoulder. My mind demanded I stop and just force him down, but something told me quite gently to soothe him. It was probably a better way to handle the situation. Quietly, my thumb stroked his cold, bony collarbone, attempting to … apologise without speaking. Yes, yes, just smelling the uncontrollable and shamed tears spilling from his eyes, I could understand I'd overstepped the boundaries. Though, I couldn't say I cared very much for his feelings… Or maybe I did. What?! Disgusted, I felt like slamming my head into the ground in disgust. How could I not know?!

It was obvious I held no feelings for him! How could I doubt myself! This was all just physical! Nothing emotional!

Yet, Yugi's little fingers met mine, clutching my hand quietly and warmly. Confusingly enough, I made no attempt to move them from his gentle grasp.

"Forgive me." The words slipped from my cold mouth vehemently- though, I felt I meant the apology. Truly- my words were not meant to effect him so heavily… Well, maybe they were, but it was hard to harm him emotionally for his misfortunes; namely misfortunes he could not control. Though, I doubt Yugi could control much. "Sweet Lamb, I truly regret my words."

Quietly, the boy relaxed against my cold hold, leaning his cheek against it quietly. He seemed tired by his actions- I couldn't see another reason why he'd act such a way. He only replied with a little squeak of 'It does not matter'.

And delicately, he twisted around, releasing my hand before giving a tired smile. "Might you join me?"

* * *

The motel was a basic place. It was clean, simple and plain. There wasn't much personality towards it, but Yugi chose it simply for it's safety. It made sense, I did admit. There were no dangerous drug addicts, no questionable people and it was clean. The woman at the front was an obese human with long, wiry, curly brown hair that was greying at the roots. She had round glasses over her piggy eyes. She'd given Yugi his room key with a kind smile, looking at me suspiciously. I suppose she didn't exactly trust a cold, ruthless looking man such as I (but can I care? No, I cannot. What she thinks is of little consequence to me!). Though, Yugi didn't think so, he just blushed and stalked out immediately.

The room wasn't as plain as the outside, though. The floor was coffee brown carpet, and the walls were creamy white. The curtains coating the tiny windows were grey, and the bed covers were white (though, the pillows were as brown as the carpet). There was only one bed, enough room for two people or one very large person. There was a bathroom door beside a table (I suppose people would eat there). There was nothing else, but it all seemed bland and controlled. I must say, when I first saw that obese woman at the front I thought maybe this place would be all pastel coloured and irritatingly cheap. I wouldn't call this place luxurious, but it was a pleasant place to stay.

Gently, Yugi was laid down on a mattress, eyes wide and naïve as he gazed into my eyes. "…" He looked so very fearful, so very scared. My hand softly stroked his pretty little cheek. His flesh was agonisingly soft. I could have compared his skin to melting butter, but it was softer and smoother; almost like flower petals, but smoother than that. Yes, I was rather picky in my decisions; but it would be an insult to compare his flesh to satin, flowers, or anything else for that matter. But I held him carefully, tempted to use all my strength to roughly throw him around. "Quiet Yugi, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes…?" He replied almost silently. Lying on his back, this little teenager looked as vulnerable as he did naked. One of his hands clutched my waist, his warm fingers almost burning into my chilled flesh. His wide, crystal eyes seemed quite hopeful of something.

"Would you mind if I fucked you tonight?"

A heated blush coated his cheeks, "W…What?!"

"You heard me very well, child- I hate repeating myself, especially in our current position."

Yugi squirmed underneath, bringing his knees to his chest and rolling to the side. It was as if this position would protect him from whatever I planned. "W…Well… Seto, may I speak frankly?" He opened on eeye to observe my reaction, and upon seeing no negative face given, he continued quietly, "…I… I think that… THAT sort of thing should be between two people who desire each other specially. It should be between marriage."

"If you haven't noticed, I have no intention of marriage with you."

"I know, I know," He gently tried to calm my irritated tone. "But, since we cannot wed, it should be a precious thing." He quietly turned back to face me, eyes nervous. His trembling lips remained shuddering for a moment before they hardened quite considerably, as if to convince me he wasn't fearful of me. Yet, those eyes of his were windows to his soul; there was obviously terror. "…I don't like … I … I don't like you thinking I can be used so easily…"

I was so very tempted to slap him and put him in his place. "How can it be a precious thing? Virginity, Yugi, is cruel prudence. How can you deny something that you have not experienced? It is pleasure, I assure you. It is nothing to treasure! One thrust and it is all over- why protect something so weak? Why treat it as if it were a delicate creature to protect?" He wouldn't accept it, though. "Child, how can it be precious between us both? There is no love in our relationship! What do you wish for? Roses? Candles? Silken sheets and sweet nothings? Innocent and stupid thing, it won't happen; it can't happen."

The gentle boy seemed terrified of my annoyed snarl, and he crawled away from my looming body so he sat at the edge of the bed. It creaked quietly- but I didn't allow him to move away. I dragged his little body back towards mine, he kicked fiercely, and shamefully I admit his shoe got my nose. It didn't harm me at all, though Yugi froze in shock and apology. "…S-Seto…?" This accident didn't change his manner, as soon as he saw no sign of hurt on my face, he continued to struggle. "Let me go!" He yelled fiercely. "Don't be cruel, just release me!" His little voice sounded so very sweet and miserable as I grabbed his thighs and tugged him towards me. Yes, this was what I desired. Struggle, fear, pain, hurt, hate- I desired to hear screams, I desired to hear begs of mercy- yet… Yet… I can't say it dragged utopian feelings from the lower region of my body. He let out a pained cry, waving his arms at me, his nails threatening to claw. "I don't want to speak to you! You cruel man!"

"Hush! I am no man, you know that!" I snarled in his face, releasing his thighs and instead holding his shoulders. It took everything not to crush his delicate bones. "Now, I realise you and I have two very different views on how things should be done! But why not reach a compromise?" I never really saw myself being the reasonable one, it irritated me. But it seemed someone had to settle it, and Yugi seemed well too terrified to speak. He still shook and trembled, and that tiny body of his was stiff, I had to jerk him roughly. "Relax, I shan't hurt you yet!" Understandably that did not calm his nerves. "Now. I want to fuck…" There was a disapproving look in his eyes. "Tch. I want to _perform intercourse_ to your body, whereas you desire to wait because virginity should be between two loved people."

He nodded silently, looking quite embarrassed as if his request seemed wimpy. And it was, in my view, wishy-washy.

"If I were to bring you to a special place… And I could promise no pain, only pleasure, would you say yes?" I didn't want to admit it; but if what he needed was pleasure and the pretence that he was special, then so be it. If Candles were desired, soothing flowers, sweeties, lingerie or music, then so be it! Though, my pride was sure to be wounded if we played such a cheesy game of 'honey moon'. Yes, though, it would be worth it. The thought of his body writhing over mine had me reeling in want. "I would have sex, and you, Lamb, would have peace."

I would much prefer something gritty. I would prefer the wilderness as our room, the rain pounding down on our naked bodies, the mud seeping underneath our nails and wherever it was deemed possible, and the freedom of the wilderness drowning out the sounds of our pleasured cries and yelps. Our bodies would be soaked and naked, and his blood would slip from his wound and my mouth into the ground. The clouds would sink grey light upon our pale bodies, and our limbs would be bound tightly together. It would be a primal moment, where no one else would exist but us.

He seemed convinced, and he nodded quietly. "…Alright. Alright, we shall."

"Shall you calm down, then?"

"Yes." He blushed yet again, and rubbed his eyes in disgrace. "I'm sorry, Seto. I didn't mean to struggle or hurt you… I'm sorry."

I stroked his cheek. I couldn't help but feel slightly … guilty? Yes, it must be guilt. But the emotion seemed so ridiculous, how could I be guilty? Though, my mouth spoke words my brain had not planned. "It was my fault, so you shan't worry."

How ridiculous I must seem, though! I was not supposed to be guilty! He was supposed to remain guilty- it was his fault. He over reacted and could not stay obedient to the fact we were wedged together permanently until our impending doom. Though, Yugi smiled gently, as if I were showing him a shred of affection. Though, I simply flashed a growl and dug straight into what we were supposed to be feeling.

His lips were soft, easy to bruise and bite, and his grip was weak. My arms wrapped around his waist, my fingers clutching his skin underneath his shorts. His moaning was stifled easily, and our holds were gentle. I desired to hold him harder, to squeeze his body against mine, to indulge in his exquisite scent. As we buried each other in the bed's sheets our bodies were stripped of clothing. That beautiful body of his was clutched to mine, he let out a breath that was shuddery. His ivory complexion had melted away to reveal the rosy blush that donned his body wherever my hands touched. He was a sweet smelling child.

His legs tightly held my waist captive, like pliers, and his arms held a possessive hold on my shoulders. Those petal lips were soft, they melted against my cold and hard ones. "…Mh…" My own hands rested on his delicate waist, but they slowly crawled downwards to clutch at his soft cheeks. HE let out an alarmed and muffled cry, as if to yell 'You promised not to do it!', but I didn't reply- I just touched his gentle body, not planning to spoil his innocence yet (for some reason the thought of raping did not please me anymore.) without his word of consent. But his flesh felt so soft.

And those kisses. They were exquisite. I knew very well that kissing was such a personal thing, but I valued the touch of his tongue and lips- I valued the taste of his mouth.

My hands fingered his rear, but removed themselves to roll him to the bed so lay beneath me. He let out a squeak, adjusting to our change of position. I moved a knee between his legs, nudging his crotch- "A-Ah…"

"Little lamb," I breathed, releasing his lips. "shall I bite now?"

He nodded, nervous, yet full of pleasure and anticipation. "Y-Yes… Please…"

He covered his face as I moved away, arching his throat as if that was my target, but I gave a feral grin. "…" He was still covering his eyes, as if to escape the sight and feeling of blood spilling- His naiveté was memorable. "Lamb, are you not aware of the human body?"

He blushed, opening his eyes wide and staring down at his lower body, as if embarrassed. "W-What? What is it?" Quietly, I bent down between his legs, holding a firm grip up on his thighs. He gasped slightly, as if the sight was debilitating and humiliating. "W-What are you doing?" There was horror and confusion in his voice. His soft skin felt so breakable in my hands, I felt as if it were a delicate butterfly wing that would tear at the softest of movements. I looked into his eyes, cocking my head to the side so my lips grazed the skin of his left thigh. My teeth scraped his flesh. He gasped.

His pulse was racing beneath his flesh.

"The throat isn't the only means of blood accessibility."

He let out a cry as my teeth dug into his flesh, blood gushed into my mouth. The taste was as sweet as last time, his thick blood pulsating into my own body. It was pleasure on it's own, and I stroked myself as he stroked his own self- It was satisfying , and our bodies both experienced the feeling utopia.

"W-Wah…! S-S…Seto!"

"…Mmf…"

His fingers clutched himself softly, but his other hand was buried in my hair, teasing my brunette locks.

"Ha… S… Seto!"

Together we both came, and I had to stop when he let out a cry of complaint. And he was saved by my own blood (technically it was his).

Quietly, his naked form had escaped to the bathroom to shower. "Will you join me?" He said timidly, if not a bit courageously when he spoke the words to me. Yet he gave a small, sheepish, hopeful smile. I knew for a fact if I joined him in the shower, he would end up strangled and drained, raped and degraded, which would result in my own death. It would be better if I just let him shower peacefully.

But since when do I care for his feelings?! I shook my head, irritated. It would be better to disappoint him and watch his little and hopeful grin drop to some humiliated frown. He coyly leant against the bathroom doorway, showing off his seductive body. My, it was the sweetest thing I'd seen in a long time. "No. I shan't."

But when he frowned, I felt no pleasure. Merely, I felt irritated at myself. I was confused- a sting struck my body, as if someone had plucked me with the sharpest of pins. He nodded quietly, looking slightly disappointed. Sighing, I stood up from the bed, stepping towards him. I stared down at him, him close to my chest, and he looked up at me, timid. I smirked gently.

I felt I had to. It was confusing.

Gently, I bent down, and before I could tell myself not to, I kissed his lips gently. "Not to-night, Lamb."

He blushed, "Very well. I… I shan't be long in the shower."

"Take as long as you desire."

He gave a small grin, pulling away before closing the door. I heard the dropping of a towel, and then the opening of the shower door. Immediately, the hot spray of water was heard immediately. I stood against the door, shutting my eyes tight with my lips clamped tight together. What had that been? The kiss, the words, the tone of voice- how could I have been so gentle, how could I have shown him a doting and happy side to me? No, there was supposed to be no affection between us.

I breathed in, hard. What was it? What was it I felt for him? Was it pity? Affection? Attraction? At that moment, I felt tempted to both kick the door down and murder him for confusing my thoughts, and also kicking the door down and taking him then and there. My teeth begged to touch his flesh yet again.

But this wasn't a good thing. Affection was bad. Caring was worse. Love.. Love didn't exist. Love couldn't exist. Love was something that couldn't exist when it came to me. Affection and care meant I appreciated his presence, but I didn't. In fact, I rather detested his presence when I thought about it (He constantly confused me and was too naïve!).

I leant my head against the warm door, feeling the steam flood against my toes underneath the door. It would be better to leave.

Just leave instead of spending the night with him. It would be better.

I took a step back, glaring at everything.

I clothed myself and I left.

When Yugi would finally emerge from the shower, he would find an empty apartment room. I had no idea if that issue bothered me or not.


End file.
